Forgotten
by n1nA
Summary: Chloe Saunders lost her memory. Her 3 months with the gang forgotten. How will she cope or the hole in her memory? Just then transfer students came. An overly-arrogant, green-eyed boy that she feels closely attached to; a friendly Korean with blonde hair that she can't help but like and; a girl with attitude. Story's better than this. I do not own any characters in this story. R
1. Prologue

**This is my first fan-fiction so please, R&R  
**

**_oOo_  
**

**Prologue**

I woke up in a room. The walls were bare but what caught my attention was the startlingly bright light above me. Figures emerged and I panicked. I tried to move my hands but I can't. I lifted my head to look at them and they were strapped down.

_What the hell is going on here?_

A feminine voice to my right startled me. "Hello" she said. It's eerily familiar but I can't remember from where. "I'm Ms. Talbot, do you remember me dear?" she asked. The woman steps closer so that I can see her. She looks like she's in her eighties, but I'm not quite sure.

I feel like I know her and can't trust her, but I don't really know her so I guess I shouldn't judge.

She asked me the question again and I just shook my head. She smiled triumphantly. "Good," she said.

_Good? What's good? What's going on? Where am I?_ All I could do is ask myself these questions. But I asked them to her anyway. She smiled at me, almost sympathetic. "You'll find out soon enough dear." Another woman came and she's holding a needle. I didn't know what's in it but I want it away from me. I don't trust any of these people.

I struggled against my bindings and the woman came closer. She pricked the needle in my arm and I feel weak. Darkness enveloped me and I fell to unconsciousness.

**Hope you likes it! Depending on the reviews I'll post again. Reviews please ^_^**


	2. Welcome back!

Chapter 1

_I'm running. I don't know who or what I'm running away from or running away to, but I know that then I get there I'll be safe. _

_ A low rumble sounded in front of me, the same direction where the leaves are rustling. Green eyes at the head of a large black wolf emerged from the bushes. A wolf! My mind panicked but my body relaxed. I want to run but my legs won't move._

_ The wolf growled again and this time, I did run. The wolf chased me. I kept running and I feel the wolf's nose at the back of my knees which only made me run faster, if that even _is _possible at the moment. My breathing became ragged and I'm sweating like crazy. I stopped behind a tree breathing hard, hands on my knees. _

_ I see the same wolf looking at me, watching me. His steely green gaze sweeps over me and lunges, teeth exposed, teeth connected with skin._

I woke up sweating badly. The sun hits me and my vision blurred.

"Chloe?" a male voice said, "Chloe, hun, are you alright?" there I saw my dad, Steve Saunders, leaning across my bed, looking at me oddly, like he thinks that I'd jump on him and run.

I smiled up at him, "I'm fine, dad. Welcome home." I looked around the room, my room, but it feels foreign to me, then I remember that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Annette?" I asked.

Dad looked uncomfortable. "She's not here right now, hun. Now get up, go get ready for school."

I want to push the argument but I looked at the clock and I'm _late_. Well, not really late but – Gaaahh! You know what I mean.

I rushed to the bathroom, grabbing clothes here and there, and when I got to the bathroom I saw a girl with black hair and a really pale face. I screamed. I heard hard footsteps coming closer.

"Chloe? Chloe! What's wrong?" dad's hyperventilating, I'm sure.

"It's okay, dad. Sorry. I was just surprised," well I'm not really lying because it's sort of true.

"Okay then." I didn't hear him move for a couple of seconds then he retreated. I looked again at the… umm… mirror. My. Hair. Is. Black. Dull, dull, black! The color drained my face of any minimal color and I look goth – no wait, emo. How long do I have to bear this hair until my original color sets in? Tears were streaming down my face.

_When did I get this color? _Why _did I pick this color? Did someone force me to do this? Did I do it willingly?_

I hate not being sure. I'm going _crazy!_ I put the base of my palms on my temples and try to rack my brain for the answers to the W5H, all I remember last is Nate asking me about the dance; Kari, Miranda and Beth pestering me about Brent, my so-called 'crush' in school; having my period; dying my hair with red streaks and then… nothing. I stopped thinking because there was nothing after that. All I remember after that is waking up this morning and nothing special happened.

"Chloe!" my dad bellowed, "Hun, are you ready?"

"I – I – I'll be out i-in a s-sec." I took my clothes off and wore a tank top and jeans and ran from the bathroom. I power walked to the kitchen finding dad sitting on one of the chairs wearing his suit and reading a newspaper with a steaming cup of coffee – cliché, I know. I looked at the table and my mouth watered. Breakfast was waffles and pancakes, and a lot of it. "H-hey, d-dad?" he looked up from his paper. "Can I t-take these a-and eat it ion the c-car?"

"Sure honey. Take all you want." I went through the kitchen and got a tupperware. I loaded it with waffles and pancakes on the side and syrup, maybe a bit of whip cream. I kissed dad on the cheek. "Bye, dad."

"Wait, Chloe." I turned around. He has his keys in his hands. "I'll drive you." I was shocked. Dad barely drove me anywhere.

"W-what about Milos? Won't he drive me?" I asked. He looked hurt. Maybe he thinks that I would rather have Milos drive me than my own father. "S-sorry, dad. I'm just a bit confused."

"It's okay if you don't want me to drive you." He started retreating, still looking hurt.

"No! I _want_ you to drive me." And shocking enough, I meant it. I want to spend time with him. I feel like I really disappointed him and that we never spend enough time together.

He beamed. "Let's go then slowpoke." He pulled open the door and signaled me to go first, so I did. We took the stairs of our condominium towards the garage. When we reached the car, I opened the back door and went in. dad did the same, but at the front. I opened the tupperware and started eating my pre-packed breakfast when my dad muttered, "Welcome back Chloe."

I looked up at him confused, mouth stuffed with waffles. "Welcome back? Shouldn't I say that to you?" I said, smiling a bit.

He looked at me through his rearview mirror and shook his head. "You're right," he said. He started the car and off we go to A.R. Gurney, me high school.


	3. Reunited

**The summary might be different from the story...  
I'm only writing this as I go along...  
**

**_oOo_  
**

**Chapter 2 **

'A.R. Gurney High school,' the big plaque by the entrance said. We're here.

I got out of the back and started walking, a little conscious about my hair. My dad followed me. We have at least 10 minutes until school starts. We went inside and any one that saw me gave me odd looks. A mix of pity, disgust, even fear.

_Why are they looking at me like that?_

I started going to my locker, planning to just ignore the looks that everyone gave me. My dad grabbed my arm, stopping me from walking farther. "Wrong way kiddo."

"But this is where I always go first thing in the morning," I said to him.

"We're going to the office first hon," and started pulling me towards the office.

"What? Why?" I asked, now I'm really confused.

"Long story that we don't have time for. Now, come on." And we started walking.

We reached the office as a Korean man came out. He saw us and gave me and my dad a big smile. A smile I liked automatically. "Steve," he said nodding at my dad.

"Kit," he said doing the same

"Our arrangement are still intact I presume?"

"Yes. Looking forward to it. I need to talk to the principal, I'll talk to you later."

"Nice meeting you," I said.

He gave me a sad smile, "Likewise."

We entered the office and dad asked me to sit and wait for him. I did. I'm fiddling with my bag and looked around the room. The teachers there are giving me scrutinizing looks. Like the ones that the other kids give me but this runs something deeper.

My dad came out a few minutes later, holding a yellow sheet of paper. I looked at it. It was my schedule.

"Umm… dad?" I said

"Hmm?"

"I know my schedule. And according to this, nothing changed." I gave him back the paper.

He cleared his throat and motioned me out. "Yes, well, I just want to make sure that remember where your classes are."

"I do." Was all I said before we said goodbye.

I started going to my locker. The hallway's still full of students even though the bell would ring any minute now. I could still feel their eyes looking at me. Then I realized, it must be my hair. Yeah, that's it, my hair. I'm a few lockers down from mine when I saw 3 familiar figures.

"Kari, Miranda, Beth" I called. All three looked at me and started running towards me.

Kari got to me first, crushing me with a hug. Kari was my first friend here in A.R. Gurney and now my best friend. "Oh my god Chloe! I missed you!" she said a little too loudly by my ear.

"I missed you guys too?" _Why would they miss me?_

Miranda came next and gave me a once over. "What the hell did you do to your hair?" she said, crossing her arms.

I looked at the ground. "I don't know actually. I woke up and, well, there it is."

Miranda opened her mouth but was cut off by the bell. "I'll let you off the hook this time Saunders. But I'm gonna make you spill the beans on those three and a half months that you were gone." She said just before Kari and Beth grabbed her and dragged her away.

"See you at lunch Chloe!" Kari and Beth called with a struggling Miranda.

My first few classes came in a blur.

_Three and a half months? What does she mean three and a half months? I haven't been missing, I've always been in school!_

Lunch came. I still haven't finished my pre-packed breakfast so that's what I ate, though it's soggy a bit, it's still good. Kari sat beside me while Miranda and Beth sat across from us.

"Come on Chlo. I don't believe you. How can you forget your two months at Lyle House? They say that it's a loony bin." My eyes widened. _I was at a nut house for at least three months?_ Kari saw my expression and stammered, "O-of course it's just the teachers being stupid. You attack a teacher, big deal. Two teachers held you on the floor, instincts kicked in right?"

"Kari!" Miranda hissed. "Don't go digging old graves for Chloe!" what she said gave me chill, and not just because she said it icily. I looked at Kari, she looked depressed.

I wrapped my arms around her, "It's okay, I'm not mad," I said. She smiled at me and we all go to eating peacefully.

After school, dad picked me up. I took my usual seat at the back. "So…" he started, "How was your day?"

"It's fine." I said, not wanting to say anymore. Silence. A lot of silence have been happening today.

We reached our condominium and dad looked a little nervous. "Dad?" he looked at me. "You okay?" I asked. He just nodded and opened the door.

"Dammit Tori give me back my sketch book."

"Run for it then, slowpoke."

My dad cleared his throat. A blond spiky haired boy and a girl with darker hair stopped and looked at us.

"Hey Chloe," the blond boy said. He smiled and it looked familiar.

"Hi Chloe," the dark haired girl said. She too looked familiar.

"H-hi? Umm…" well, this is awkward. "Who-who are you?"

They both backpedaled, wide-eyed. The dark haired girl opened her mouth to say something when a door opened with a loud thud. I jumped.

A tall boy with dark hair and green forest eyes came out scowling. "Can't you two keep it down? We're only liv-" he got cut-off by my dad closing the door. He turned to him then to me. He ran up to me and gave me a hug. He was warm. Really warm. He kept saying my name over and over, like a chant.

My dad cleared his throat and I snapped out of it. I realized I was hugging him back and nuzzling his neck.

_I was snuggling his neck? His neck? Oh my god what's happening to me?_

I jumped from his hold and ran to my room. I looked at my mirror and sure enough, my face is beet red.

A knock made me jump. Sheesh, I'm going to have a heart attack soon. My dad poked his head in, "Chloe, come on. I'll introduce you to everyone." He left so I have no choice but to follow. And sure enough, everyone's sitting around our living room all looking at me. There's no other place to sit but beside the boy that hugged me and, strangely enough, I didn't mind.

Mind as well finish this now rather than do this later.

**_oOo_**

**Happy? Sad? Love it? Hate it? R&R  
**


	4. Living Together?

**This chapter is a bit more laid back and with Chlerek heat starting to rise what will happen next?  
**

**_oOo_**

**Chapter 3 **

Everyone's in our living room. Big flat screen TV, an Xbox, PS3 and Wii. The boy with the blond hair gawked. Unable to believe his eyes. He looked like he could live his whole life in this very room. Dad cleared his throat and he snapped out of it.

"So, Chloe," my dad started. "Kit and his family will be staying here for a while. The boys will go to the spare room and Victoria will-"

"It's Tori," the girl with short black hair hissed.

"Tori, sorry." Dad apologized. "Tori will be rooming with you Chloe, if that's okay?" he asked.

I looked at Tori, she's looking at me expectantly. "I - I guess," she smiled, a big toothy grin. "So, umm… Why are they staying here exactly?" I asked. The boy beside me shuffled a bit and the blond haired boy and Tori looked a bit hurt. "N-not that I'm not grateful for the company, it's just that I'm c-curious." I looked around, everyone almost looked grim, but they relaxed the tiniest bit.

"Well, Kit, their father, found you," my dad said. _Found me? _"I tried giving him the reward but he refused. He said a place to stay for a couple weeks would be enough, and since we have an extra room I said that he could stay with us. It's the least I could do." He explained.

"Wait. You said _found_ me. How would they find me if I was never lost?" I demanded standing up.

"Now's not the time honey."

"When will it be?" I nearly shouted. _Is that what Miranda meant? What happened those three months? It was true? _"How long was I gone exactly?" I whispered.

"At least three months." He replied. I reeled back and sat back down again, my head on my hands.

A strong arm wrapped around my shoulders. I looked at the boy that hugged me. He looks concerned and I felt especially safer looking at his rich green eyes and leaned against him, my head on his shoulder. His hand moved down to my waist, and nothing more, pulling me closer. I did. "Who are you people anyway?"

"I'm Derek." The boy beside me said.

"Simon, 16. Derek's 16 too, if he failed to mention." He said grinning at his brother who just shrugged.

"Tori, 16. Simon's half-sister" she said.

"Nice to meet all of you." I said smiling. "I'm Chloe."

"We know," was all they said. _Now_, they really looked grim.

My dad cleared his throat. We all looked at him and he's glaring at Derek and me. Why would he glare at me? Then I remembered that I'm leaning against him. I scrambled up, cheeks blushing. I tried looking at Derek to find him staring at me and we looked away. Tori and Simon burst out laughing loudly, clutching their stomachs.

I flushed an even deeper red and murmured that I need to get water. I scrambled up and went straight for the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and poured water in. A knock by the door startled me and I almost dropped my glass. "I got it," I called.

I opened the door and the Korean man from this morning appeared. "Hi," he said smiling.

"Hello? Umm… are you here to see my dad?" he nodded. I let him inside. "Dad," I shouted. He walked toward me, "The man from this morning came to see you." I said. He only nodded, and waved me back to the living room. I followed them. We got to the living room, me sitting beside Derek again, sipping my water.

"Hey dad. Thought you couldn't make it." Simon said grinning.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Chloe, this is Kit Bae," dad said, gesturing his hand to Mr. Bae, who took a chair from the kitchen to sit, "Simon, Tori and Derek's father."

I looked at the three teens. I could see the similarities to Simon and Tori but none on Derek. "Derek doesn't look anything like you, Mr. Bae." I said to him.

"Kit, please," he said. "Mr. Bae sounds too formal and Derek's adopted but my child nonetheless."

"Oh," I said, blushing slightly. "S-sorry for questioning."

"No, it's okay." Kit said.

"Where's Mr. B- Kit – going to sleep?" I asked dad

"I suppose he could sleep with the boys. Is that okay with you Kit?" dad asked.

"No, I'll just sleep on the couch." He said. "If that's okay with you, of course." He added.

"No, of course not. It's just that I thought that it would be better if your sons are with you." My dad explained.

"With Derek and Simon, I'd be amazed if I could sleep." He chuckled. "The couch is good for me."

"I'll get a pillow and blankets then," I said getting up.

"Chloe," a deep voice said. I turned around.

"Yes, Derek?" I asked

"Do you want help or something?" he asked. I looked at Tori and Simon's red faces, holding their laughter shaking.

I blushed slightly, "S-sure," he made it to me in three equal strides and I showed him where the extra blankets and pillows are.

It's a good thing that I agreed to let him come with me, the blankets are at the top of the closet that I can't reach. "Umm… c-could you hand me those blankets p - please?" I stuttered. He only grunted and took out two blankets and handed two pillows to me. "T-thanks." I said

He shrugged, "No problem." Silence. Me looking at my shoes. "Umm…" I looked up. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he blurted out. I reeled back a bit, surprised. He, too, seemed surprised. I guess he didn't expect blurting it out.

I stare at him wide-eyed. "W-what?" I asked

His cheeks flushed pink. "N-nothing. Forget I said anything." He started walking towards the living room.

I grabbed the back of his shirt. "W-wait." He turned around. "I – I d- don't have o – one," I said. I looked up at him and he looked slightly hurt.

He turned around to face me, making me let go of his shirt. He moved closer until my arm felt the blankets he's holding, never taking my eyes off of his. "So…" he started, "you wanna know what happened those three months?" I looked at his forest green eyes. I guess I expected him to explain why he asked that, but I guess I really do need to wait. I swallowed my disappointment and just nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He moved back a bit, "Grab Tori and meet me and Simon in our room around ten." I just nodded and we walked back to the living room.

"Took you guys long enough," Simon bellowed from his chair.

"Chloe. Tori, Derek, and Simon will be attending A.R Gurney with you." Dad said. "You'll show them around, right?" he asked.

"Of course." _They're going to my school? _I was surprised. Then I noticed that I'm still holding the pillows, "S - sorry. Here's your blankets and pillows Mr. B – Kit." I said, me handing him the pillows while Derek held on to the blankets. I just can't talk to a man older than me without calling him 'Mr.'

"Thank you Chloe." He said. I just smiled.

"I'll help you pull out the couch." Dad said.

"I'll help too." Simon said.

"Chloe," dad called, I turned to him, "Can you show Tori where she would be staying?" I nodded.

"Follow me Tori." I called. She stood up and walked up to me. She grabbed a bag by the corner. _How did I not see that pile?_. We walked to my room and she plopped her bag on the right side of my bed.

"Nice room." She said

"Umm… thanks," I said. "Derek said to meet at his and Simon's room at around ten." I said.

She waved it off, "I'm sure that they can explain it all to you," she yawned, "I'm tired so I'm going to sleep. And don't you dare bother me!" She plopped on my bed and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. I sighed and walked out of my room. I guess she was tired.

I went to the living room surprised to see Simon and Derek playing Just Dance 3 - Kari forced me to buy the game since I have the console. I gotta admit they were both good. They're scores were really close but Derek won. I clapped my hands smiling a bit. They both turned around, not expecting an audience.

"H-hey," Simon said. Obviously embarrassed to be caught dancing with his brother.

"You guys are good," I said. Both of them blushed.

"Well, we can't really play if Tori's out here. She'd make fun of us for sure." I laughed, and they did the same. Derek only chuckled a bit which sent shivers down my spine. I gotta admit, I liked it.

"Anyone wanna verse me?" I asked.

"Derek won. He'll verse you." Simon said, smiling evilly.

Derek started to protest when the song came on and Simon quickly gave me the controls. Derek and I danced and it was really fun. The song finished with our scores really close like his and Simon's, but this time, I'm the one who won.

We played until at least seven when my dad called us for dinner. All three of us went to the kitchen and sat down. I'm sitting between dad and Derek, Simon on Derek's other side and Mr. Bae beside Simon. "Where's Tori?" Mr. Bae asked.

"She's sleeping," I said, "Says not to bother her."

"Typical Tori," Simon muttered.

Dinner was three store bought, microwaved heated, barbeque chicken. I looked at it. "Can we really eat all of this? Three chickens?" I asked.

"If it was any less there won't be any left for us. Right Derek?" Simon teased. Dad raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" dad asked.

"Derek eats more than the usual teenager because he has a very high metabolism. If he doesn't eat enough he'll be hungry again after 5 mins." Mr. Bae said like it was normal, grinning like his son.

Dad and I looked at each other. "Okay?" we both said.

"Can we just eat?" Derek asked. Rather impatiently. I didn't know why he was grumpy until I heard his stomach growl. I stifled a laugh.

No one seemed to notice except Derek, "Are you laughing at me Ms. Saunders?" he asked, clearly amused.

"Not at all Mr. – " I stopped. Is his last name the same as Mr. Bae because he adopted him? Or is it different?

Derek clearly saw my confusion and said, "Souza. My last name's Souza."

I nodded. I started again, "Not at all Mr. Souza." I said grinning.

"Eat you two!" my dad scolded. Derek and I didn't say anything and just grabbed a piece of the chickens and started to eat.

After dinner I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. It was 7:59 pm. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and started brushing my teeth.

Derek came to the bathroom at 8:00 exact. I jumped, my toothbrush still in my mouth. "S – sorry. Didn't think anyone was in here." He said.

I rinsed my mouth and said, "It's okay. I'm done." I walked past him and murmured a good night to him.

He grabbed my elbow before I walked three feet from him. "Ten. Mine and Simon's room, remember?" I nodded. He released my elbow then and I went straight to my room.

I set my alarm at 10 pm and took a quick nap. I truthfully can't wait to get an explanation!

**_oOo_**

**R&R. How will they explain to Chloe what happened. Will Chloe remember Derek as her boyfriend?  
**

**Send me your concerns...  
**


	5. The Past

**Here's chapter 4. Hope you like it.**

I took some of the dialogue from TS but twirled the words a bit for explanations.  


**_oOo_  
**

**Chapter 4 **

_I woke up in a strange room. There's a girl with long blond hair going through my clothes. "Hello," I said, "I'm Chloe."_

_ "Liz. Like Lizzie McGuire," she said, "Except I don't go by Lizzie, 'cause it sounds kinda off…" _

_ She continued on rambling and I tuned her out. This room looks familiar, it gives me the chills._

_ The room faded and I found myself in some sort of dining area. I saw Tori eating when I heard Liz say, "That's Tori. Victoria, but she likes Tori. With an _i_. She's my best friend. She gets moody…" I tuned her out again until my eyes landed on a pretty, copper-skinned girl with long dark curls. Liz introduced her too, "That's Rachelle. Rae. She has this 'thing' for fire."_

_ She looks familiar and I feel like I couldn't trust her. _

_ The scene switched again and this time I'm in a kitchen peeling carrots. I've never peeled anything in my life and I kind of got the hang of it after hacking my thumb a few times._

_ "Peeling duty already?" a male voice, sort of familiar, whispered. What'd you do to deserve that?"_

_ I wheeled around to expect a disembodied hand but I saw a whole body. A guy, maybe a year older than me, a half foot taller and slender, with high cheek bones and dark blond hair worn in short, messy spikes. His almond shaped eyes danced with amusement._

Simon._ My mind says._

_ "You must be Chloe."_

_ He reached out and the scene changes again. We're still in the kitchen but Simon's inside the walk-in pantry saying, "Thanks, but he'll want the whole thing. Right, bro?"_

_ I turned around and yelped. The guy behind me looked like a younger Derek. Acne covered his face and his hair's all greasy, though it stills hangs in his eyes, and his eyes didn't change either. They're still beautiful. I tried to say something when he reached for the box of crackers Simon was holding out. He started walking away. I tried to move after him but I couldn't. _

_Simon grabbed the back of his shirt. "We're still teaching him manners," he said to me. "Derek, Chloe. Chloe, my brother, Derek."_

"_Brother?" Why did I ask that? They don't look anything alike!_

"_Yeah." Derek said, voice a low rumble, "Identical twins."_

"_He's my foster brother," Simon said. "So I was just about to ask Chloe – " _

_A loud alarm sounded. The scene fades._

I woke up, my alarm going off. I quickly shut it off hoping it didn't wake up Tori. I looked over at her and she just stirred, not waking up. I let out a sigh of relief. I opened my door and see Mr. Bae sleeping on the couch. I closed it and walked silently towards the boy's room. The door opened before I could even knock.

Derek stood there holding the door open for me. I walked in. "Hey," Simon says, with a big smile on his face. He's sitting by the head of the bed, his legs stretched out in front of him and a sketch book in between. "Hope you're looking for answers little girl because we have it."

I laughed. "Answers and an explanation would be nice."

"Then grab a seat." Derek said. I noticed now that he's only wearing boxers, and under all those baggy clothes was a sexy body. Six pack abs, a muscled chest, broad shoulders, thin hips. This guy's a Greek god sculpture material. I looked at him and he's looking at me smirking, I flushed. _Shit, he caught me checking him out. _I walked over to a chair by a desk and sat there. Derek sat at the edge of their bed and looked expectant.

I cleared my throat. "So, umm… where should we begin?" I asked.

Derek opened his mouth to answer but Simon beat him to it. "Well, we should probably start with the members of our little band of misfits. You know, the ones you _have _met but can't remember?" Derek glared at Simon who only shrugged.

I nodded, feeling guilty. "Okay."

I looked at Derek and he pointed to Simon. "Might as well make him do all the talking since he's too eager to explain."

"Hey. It's nice feeling like the smart one once on a while you know. You can't just keep on hogging the limelight."

"That's why I said that you could explain it to her. Besides," he said getting up, "I'm getting hungry. I'm gonna get some food."

"Shouldn't you ask Chloe first? You said that we can't overstay our welcome," Simon grinned at his brother, "and taking food without permission will be pushing the boundaries, right?" Simon said. Mischief playing in his eyes.

Derek grumbled something, obviously not happy that his brother chewed him out. He turned to me, "Chloe, can I get some food?" I only nodded. He walked out throwing a thanks over his shoulder.

Simon fist pumped the air. "Finally!" he exclaimed. I just looked at him, speechless.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

He's still smiling. "I finally won against Derek. _Derek! _This is a happy time." He fist pumped the air again, I laughed.

Someone cleared their throat by the door and found Derek holding a few boxes of crackers. "You're eating all of those?" I said, pointing at the boxes. He only shrugged and came back down to sit at the edge of the bed.

"On to business then." Simon flipped over his sketch pad and handed it to me.

The picture was of a girl with long blond hair smiling. She's wearing a shirt and jeans and at the side saying _Liz._ Like the girl in my dreams. "Who's Liz?" I asked.

"Liz was your roommate at Lyle house. Here," he walked over, took the sketch pad and flipped over some pages. When he found what he was looking for he handed it back to me. It was a picture of a room with two beds, desks and closets. _It looks exactly like the one in my dream._ He took the sketch book again and flipped back. This time when he handed it me, it was a different girl. This girl has copper skin and curly hair, the writing at the side says _Rae. _"Rae was Tori's roommate then moved in with you when they transferred Liz." His voice sounded grim, I looked at Derek who was looking at the ground, unreadable. "The truth is, she didn't get transferred. They killed her," his voice was full of venom. Even so, he continued, "They thought she was dangerous just because her powers went a little out of control." He took a deep breath to calm down.

"Powers?"

"Yeah," that was Derek. "Liz is a Volo half-demon. The highest form of telekinetic demons. Rae's also a half-demon but an Exustio. Also the highest form, but with fire."

"That's why Liz said she has a thing for fire." I murmured under my breath, too low for them to hear.

"What?" Derek asked, confusion obvious on his features.

"W-well. I have this d-dream t-t-that I-I was in t-this r-room a-and t-this g-girl w-with long b-blond h-hair s-said that h-her n-name's L-Liz a-and s-she i-introduced me t-to Tori a-and R-Rae. S-she a-also s-said t-that R-Rae has t-this t-thing w-with fire." I stammered.

Derek looked thoughtful. "I don't know about that but was there anything else that you dreamt about?"

I nodded. Taking a deep breath forcing myself not to stutter, "W-well," so much for that theory, maybe not to stutter _too_ much will be better. "I w-was p-peeling carrots w-when Simon came from behind me a-and asked w-why I was in p-peeling duty a-already, t-then the scene ch-changed a-and he w-was holding a-a box of c-crackers to y-you. I t-turned around, s-saw you a-and yelped b-because I-I didn't even h-hear you g-going behind me t-then Simon i-introduced us and I asked u-unable to b-believe that y-you t-two are b-brothers a-and you made a s-snide remark ab-bout being i-identical t-twins." I finished.

Derek looked calculating while Simon looked surprised. He snapped out of it and grinned at Derek. "I guess her memories come from dreams." Derek shrugged and answered only a mumbled maybe.

"What you said about half-demons. What did you mean? Are you guys half-demons to?" I asked, surprised that I didn't stutter. I guess I was too curious to stutter.

Simon spoke up. "No. I'm a sorcerer. My – our – dad Kit is one also. Tori's a mix between a witch and a sorcerer which means that she's more powerful than a normal witch. Derek's a werewolf and you're a necromancer."

I couldn't wrap my brain about what I'm hearing. My brain's considering his words are true or not, but my gut tells me that he's telling the truth. "S-so, umm… what exactly do sorcerers, witches, werewolves and necromancers do?"

"A sorcerer and witch do magic. A sorcerer is a male spell caster and a witch is the same, but is female," Derek explained, "They recite their spells in mostly Greek, Latin and/or Hebrew. Sorcerers are more offensive while witch magic is defensive." He finished.

"Werewolves are a whole different story, though," that was Simon, "they're half-human, half-wolf and their bodies would change once in a while in their wolf forms. Those stories about them changing only in a full moon are shit." That earned a glare from Derek but Simon continued anyway, ignoring his brother, "They have heightened senses like hearing that could pick up the tiniest noises; eyesight, like night vision, so they can see in the dark, but only with a light source. They can't really actually see in total darkness. Their sense of smell is also better than the average human's. They could detect and memorize a scent and follow it. Probably from 50 miles away," he laughed then. I didn't get it though.

"Then necromancers," Derek again, "For me they're the ultimate dark magic." I stiffened. "Necromancers could talk to the dead, see the dead, banish them to stay the hell away from the person, and finally, raise the dead. Bringing the dead back to life." Simon took the sketch book again and showed me a picture of myself by a corpse hands raised. I looked confident. I looked powerful. I stared at it in awe. "That's the homeless guy form the building we were staying at and you accidentally raised him in your sleep."

"W-what?" I raised a dead man? In my sleep? I have the ultimate black magic? "I-is that n-normal for a n-necromancer?" I asked.

Derek shook his head, "No. The scientists from the Edison Group did something, I don't know what, to our genes and made us more powerful. They said that the modifications worked with Simon, I'm normal for a werewolf, but you and Tori were made too powerful. Especially Tori. She's already a half-witch, half-sorcerer, which already makes her a powerful spell caster, but with the modifications, she's more powerful than she originally was. For you though, summon one ghost too strongly, a whole graveyard answers your call," he points at my necklace that mom gave to me, "It's just a theory but I think that your necklace keeps your powers in check. I don't know how, but it does. So wear it all the time, wherever you are."

Simon took his sketch pad again, closes it and hands it to me with a smile, "This might help. A lot of them are just drawings but there's a comic there about our little adventure. It's not finished yet but maybe it might bring up some memories."

I took it, "Thanks."

Derek stood up. I noticed now that he finished all three boxes of crackers. "We better get some sleep. School starts tomorrow." He walked towards the door and opened it for me. I walked out, sketch book in my arms.

"G'night." I said.

"Good night, Chloe. We'll talk again tomorrow." I nodded. With that he shut the door. The way he said my name sent delicious chills on my spine.

I walked to my room and plopped to bed. _11:13 PM_, my clock says. I set the alarm and went back to sleep.

**_oOo_**

**Are the characters OOC? R&R  
**

**I'm keeping this story a bit short because the climax is a long ways ahead.  
**

**Confrontations from long forgotten characters will be acknowledged in further chapters.  
**


	6. New Students!

**This chapter might be too fast (you'll know what I mean when you read) because there are some things happening later in the series that is really out there.  
**

**_oOo_  
**

**Chapter 5 **

I woke up with someone shaking me, "Chloe, get your butt off the bed and shut your stupid alarm!" Tori said.

I shut it off, Tori lay back on the bed and was asleep again. I sighed. "Come on Tori, wake up. We have school to go to." I said shaking her, she said something and before I knew it I hit the wall, hard. I fell on the floor. I started hyperventilating. _What just happened?_ I tried getting up but my back hurts so much and I'm still a bit tired.

I heard footsteps, "Om my god, Chloe! I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that!" Tori was helping me up and laid me on my bed.

The door swung open and in came Derek. "What happened? Tori what'd you do?" His voice was low, menacing.

I saw Tori flinch. "I-I-I d-didn't mean to. She was waking me up, I didn't wanna get up and I guess I hit her with a knock back."

I tried sitting up making my back hurt, I winced and laid back down, "A-A w-what?" I asked.

"A knock back is a spell that sorcerers and witch's use to make their opponents fly back away from them." Derek explained, worry in his eyes. He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand, "You okay?"

I hold his hand and smiled at him, "I'm fine." I looked over at Tori and she's looking at the floor. I tried sitting up again and did it without my back refusing. "Tori, you okay?"

Tori looked up, un-shed tears in her eyes. She looked up glaring down at me, I shrunk back. "I just blasted you to the fucking wall and you ask _me _if _I'm _okay?" she shouted. I noticed that her fingers are sparking.

Simon ran to the room, "Is everyone okay? What's with all the shouting?"

"Nothing." I said. I stood up, got my clothes, and went to the bathroom. I can hear Derek explaining to Simon what happened before I closed the door. I took off my top and looked at the mirror. I turned around and I saw that my back's red. _Well, _I thought, _there's gonna bruises there tomorrow_.

I changed my clothes, brushed my teeth then went back to my room. I grabbed my backpack and went to the kitchen. Everyone was quiet. Dad's reading his paper and drinking his coffee, if he's not too busy, looking at how much food Derek's eating, I gotta admit, it was a _lot_, Mr. Bae's cooking eggs and bacon, Simon and Tori were silently eating. I took a seat beside Tori and she looked at me eyes wide. Guess she's still brooding over what she did to me.

"Morning," I said. Derek and dad looked at me and greeted me back, Simon gave me a smile, Mr. Bae handed me a plate of eggs and bacon and I started eating it, and Tori's just sitting there, eating.

"Okay guys," dad said. "Go get ready, school starts in 20 minutes." We finished eating. Tori, Simon and Derek got up to get ready.

I stood up, gave my dad a kiss on the cheek and helped Mr. Bae with the dishes. "You don't really need to wash them. I'll do it."

He shook his head, smiling. "It's the least I can do, Chloe. Your dad let us stay here for free for at least a few weeks and doing some cleaning won't hurt."

"Oh, well, okay then." I said, "D-did you have a g-good sleep?"

"Yes, I did."

"Come on, Chloe. We'd better get going." Dad said.

"Bye Mr. Bae." I said at him waving, he waved back. I followed my dad out the door followed by Derek, then Simon, then lastly, Tori.

We got to the parking lot. Simon took shot-gun. At the back, Tori and Derek sat beside the windows, me in between them. Dad started the car and off we go to school. "So," dad started, "did everyone sleep well." Everyone replied with 'yes'.

We reached the school; everyone got out and waved a goodbye to dad. We started walking then I ask, "Do you guys need to go to the office or something?"

Simon answered, "Yeah, we need our schedules. Lead the way Ms. Saunders." He said, bowing and motioning me to continue forwards. I laughed at him and earned me a bigger smile.

We went inside and everyone looked at us, mostly at Derek and me. I kept thinking, '_Why does he keep wearing baggy clothes? Is it so he won't look as intimidating?'_ and_ 'I guess that me attacking a teacher is true if they're looking at me this way.'_

We reached the office and they talked to the secretary and she handed them their schedules. I exited, them following. "Where are your lockers?"

"226-E" Derek said.

"That's next to mine." I said. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"153-A" Simon said.

"That's downstairs. Next to the staircase I think."

"249-C" Tori said.

"That's on the other side of the building."

"I don't wanna go all the way down. Derek, make some room in yours." Simon whined.

"We're allowed to share lockers?" Derek asked me.

"Nope. But people do it anyway." I said. We reached my locker. Kari, Miranda and Beth are there waiting for me. "Hey guys." They said 'hey' and looked at Tori, Simon and Derek. I pointed to the locker beside mine. "Derek, here's your locker."

"Thanks."

"So, Chloe," Miranda started. I could see where this is going. "Who's your friend over there?" she asked, nodding at Simon.

"Name's Simon, milady" he said. Putting out his hand.

Miranda giggled. Yep, like I said. "Miranda. And aren't you a gentleman?" she said, shaking his hand. Tori fake gagged behind them.

I opened my locker and took out my books. "Hey, Derek. What classes do you have?" he handed me his schedule and my eyes widened. We only have one class together and that's Gym, and the rest of his classes are university classes.

"Umm… Chloe?" Kari started. "Aren't you gonna introduce us?" she said.

Crap, I forgot they were there. "S-sorry. Guys, this is Miranda, Kari and Beth," I gestured at each of them, then I introduced the gang "and this is Tori, Simon and Derek." They all shake hands. Simon and Miranda seems to have hit it off, I can see Kari and Tori chatting and Beth's looking at Derek rather oddly, having small talk. Not like the others looking at him like a delinquent but quite adoringly. I closed my locker, harder than normal, my chest tightening.

Derek looked at me, "You okay?"

I feel myself blush, "Y-yeah. Just fine." Miranda, Kari and Beth are looking at me, smirking.

Miranda and Kari grabbed my arms, and Beth's lightly pushing me from behind. "Sorry guys. We'll have to steal Chloe for a while." Kari said.

"W-w-wha-what are you d-d-d-doing?" I nearly shouted at them, we reached the stairs near my classroom when they finally let go of me.

"Have you been with those two gorgeous guys and that girl all this time, Chloe?" Kari asked, bouncing.

"I-I guess so. In all honesty, I don't remember a-anything of that time." I answered, looking at my shoes.

"Oh, well, did they at least explain something to you? You four really looked close, almost like a family." Miranda said.

"W-well, yeah." Should I tell them about our powers? I guess I shouldn't.

"We saw you checking out at that Derek fellow, Chloe. You look like you're about to strangle me when I was talking to him." Beth said.

I blushed and all three of them laughed. "Our little Chloe likes someone. And this time, it's not fake." Miranda said. They knew that I was just pretending in liking Brent? The bell rang and I'm saved by the bell, yet again. "Interrogation at lunch, Saunders. Whole story." Miranda said.

I only nodded and ran to my class. I took my usual seat. The door opened and Simon and Tori came in. _They're in my class. Yay. _I thought. I waved at them. Tori took the seat beside me and Simon in front of me. "Aren't you guys a year older than me?" I asked them.

Tori shrugged, "Dad said that this school's curriculum's a bit harder than other schools. My time-sheet said that I'm at the 'Computer Technology Program', Simon's at the 'Art's Program', and Derek's at the 'Academic Program.' What is with all these programs?"

"W-well, you have to be interested in certain careers to be accepted in this school. I'm at the 'Theatre Arts Program' because I know every movie made and I wanna be screenwriter. I guess Simon showed them his comics and was put in that program because he's really good. And to be in the 'Computer Technology Program' you have to be really skilled with a computer." I explained.

"That makes sense," Simon said his arms crossed at my table, his head resting on his arms. "Tori already hacked two computers on our little journey." Tori blushed. "How about the program Derek's in?" he asked.

"W-well, there's only a few people in that program because expectations there are really high. If Derek got accepted, he must really be a genius." I said.

Just then, the teacher came in and class started. After class, I showed Tori and Simon their next class and so on.

Lunch came and I'm in line to buy lunch when a shadow loomed over me. I turned around and smiled, "Hey, Derek"

He smiled a little smile, my heart jumped to my throat and I blushed, "Hey."

"How's your classes so far? Are they hard? You're in the 'Academic Program' so I guess it is?" I asked.

He grunted, "Not really. They're easy."

I was taken aback. "R-really?" I looked behind him and noticed some guys from the 'Academic Program' looking at Derek, dumbfounded. I guess they didn't think it was as easy as he did.

He followed my gaze and looked at the guys, "What?" he said, in a low, menacing voice. The lined moved and so did we.

One of them stepped forward, though he's shaking a bit, "H - How can you say that that program's easy?" he said, voice a little shaky, "The curriculum are a - all university level, they're not that easy t - to pass. I bet you couldn't perfect the test tomorrow."

"Wanna bet?" Derek said. The guy shrunk a bit from his look.

"Y-Yeah."

"It's a bet. Loser pays for lunch the day after the test."

"Deal." They shook hands.

I grabbed my lunch and so did Derek. His tray full. We walked to a bigger table and sat down, he sat next to me and I asked, "Can you really eat all of that?"

"Yeah. I'm a growing boy, Chloe. I need my food."

"Well, yeah, but still - " I was a loss for words. Just then everyone came and sat down. There are 6 seats so Simon had to grab an extra seat from another table. Kari sat beside me, Beth sat across from her, Tori next to her and Miranda nearest to Simon. We all greeted each other, exchanging 'Hey' 'How's class?'

"I have a question for Derek." Miranda said, pointing her fork from her salad to Derek. He just looked at her, taking a bite from his pizza. "Surely a handsome guy like you have a girlfriend right?" he choked on his food and I have to pat his back. "So, who is it?" she asked, a little too eager, and honestly, I want to know too.

"_Do _you have a girlfriend, Derek?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do." He said. He has a _girlfriend_! _A girlfriend_! My heart sank.

"Oooh, who is she?" Kari piped in, a big grin on her face.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "It's really complicated right now."

"Come on, tell us." Beth chimed in.

"Don't keep it a se - " Miranda started.

"It's Chloe." Simon said, then slapped a hand on his mouth. Derek growled at him and I was surprised.

"What?" Kari and Miranda said in unison.

Simon raised up his hands. Not saying anymore. "It's true." It's the first time Tori said anything since seating down. I looked at her wide-eyed. "They were dating for at least a month and a half, then Chloe got amnesia."

"W-we were – are – dating?" I asked Derek.

"Yeah. So, umm… do you agree?" Derek asked, kinda nervous. I could kiss him right now, actually… I kissed him, full on the mouth, I kissed him. I can tell he was surprised, but then kissed me back.

They all laughed and awwed, I heard Tori yell "Oh my god, cover your eyes!" I broke the kiss and giggled. His face was as red as mine.

"Awww! You guys are so _cute_!" Kara and Miranda said.

I looked around and, sure enough, the whole cafeteria was looking at us. They all looked shocked and I immediately felt embarrassed. I ate my lunch and the people on our table kept giving us smirks and creepy smiles. "W-what?" I exclaimed.

"That's why she gave me a death glare this morning," Beth said, "even though she forgot about Derek, apparently her feelings haven't." she cooed.

Everyone 'awwed' and Tori fake gagged, again. "H-how ab-bout you a-and Simon, Miranda? Y-You guys were f-flirting with each other t-this morning."

"Oh, that was nothing. Just flirts being flirts, right Simon?" Miranda said.

Simon just laughed, "Exactly, Chloe. Miranda and I are the same, just kept dating until you find the right person."

"You asked Chloe out once, Simon, remember? And she totally shot you down" Tori said. Me and Simon went out? Wow, a lot of things happened those two months. I wished I remembered, especially about me and Derek.

"She did not shot me down. She has feelings for Derek even before I made her realize it, I asked her out, she said yes, we kissed, it didn't work out." Simon explained.

"You guys kissed?" Derek asked. Voice low again. Simon flinched.

"Yeah, we did. But there was nothing. No spark, no anything. I told you, it didn't work out."

"Yeah, I heard. But you _kissed _her?"

He raised his hands, as if in surrender. "Hey, I might be her first, but you're obviously the last." He said with a grin.

That seemed to calm Derek down, ever the slightest. I saw, then a familiar red-head, Nate, at my peripheral vision walking straight towards us. "Hey, Nate." I greeted.

"So Ms. Chloe Saunders really _is_ back." He said. He walked over and hugged me. "Welcome back Chloe, film club wasn't the same without ya. Heard you came back yesterday but I didn't see you anywhere."

"It's okay. Glad to see you too." I said. I noticed that he's looking at the three new kids, especially at Derek beside me. "Oh, umm, Nate, let me introduce you to Tori, Simon and my boyfriend, Derek." Tori just nodded at him, Simon gave a two-fingered salute, and Derek just stared at him – probably wondering why he hugged me out of the blue, even though he did the same yesterday. I saw Nate's eyes get bigger when I said that Derek's my boyfriend and he just stood there. I waved my hands in front of his face, "Nate, you okay?"

He blinked a few times before answering, "Huh? Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

I nodded at him. "That's good."

"I'd better go. See you later Chloe."

"Bye."

Nate waved a goodbye to us and I turned to look at Derek. He looks mad. "Derek?" he looked at me, eyes softening a bit, "You okay?" I put my h and on his arm and his tense muscles relaxed.

He patted my hand. "I'm fine." He says, but I can tell he isn't.

"Hey, Chloe." Tori sang.

"W-what?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Who was that guy, hmm? Ex-boyfriend?" _What?_

"W-what? No! Nate's just a friend."

"Chloe's a little vixen," Kari said to Tori, then turned to me, "Sheesh Chloe, first Nate, then Simon? How many hearts will you break?"

"I didn't break anyone's heart." I exclaimed. "Besides, Nate doesn't even like me that way, only as a friend."

Miranda shook her head, with a small smile on her lips, then sighed, "If you say so, Chloe." She sang.

"I say so." I puffed my cheeks out and pouted.

Everyone laughed because of my face, which made me pout more, which made them laugh louder. I looked at Derek and he, also, laughed. He looked beautiful laughing.

The bell rang and threw our lunches away. I took Derek's hand in mine and headed for the gym. We said our goodbye's to everyone, hand in hand, towards class. I noticed that a lot of students are looking at us. Some whispering, some staring wide eyed at our entwined hands, and some just ignoring us.

We reached gym and went straight to Coach Pearson. I let go of Derek's hand but we're still side by side. "Coach Pearson," I called.

Coach was an old man. He has a bald spot on his head surrounded by white hair. He's not that old, but old enough for his hair to be completely white. He was thin, for a Phys. Ed. teacher, and very likable. "Well, Saunders, glad to see you back in school. Feeling better?"

"Y - Yes. U-umm…" I pointed at Derek, "Coach, this is Derek, Derek, Coach Pearson. Derek's new here."

Coach gave Derek a once-over and grabbed his bicep. Derek was caught off guard, faltered a bit but gained his footing. Coach squeezed his bicep. I forgot that Coach Pearson has a muscle fetish – weird, I know. "You've got good arms, son." He lifted Derek's shirt just below the chest and looked at his 6-pack abs. Derek's face's red and I try not to laugh. He saw my look and glared at me. Coach touched his abs, Derek flinched and his face became redder. "You've got a nice body, kid." I giggled. "How old are you?" Coach asked, finally releasing Derek.

"S – Sixteen," _Wow! He stuttered. One point for Chloe! _He inches away from coach and nearer to me. I laughed then, he glared at me again.

"Nice. How much do you lift?"

"Uhh… about -, " someone cleared their throat behind us.

"Not to rain on your parade, Pearson. But, don't you think that these two should go change for class?" I turned around and saw Mr. Hunter. He has the same fetish as Coach Pearson and in his mid - thirties. He noticed Derek and the look that Coach's giving him gave him a clue that Derek might be something special and grabbed his bicep, the one that the Coach didn't hold – this is gonna be fun. He squeezed and his emotionless look shined a bit, but only a bit. Derek looked irritated being touched again, by men, twice his age too.

Derek grabbed my hand and led me out of the gym to the change rooms. He stopped in front of the guy's change room, "I'll see you in class." he said. I nodded and went to mine.

I can't help smiling. _The teachers flirted with Derek! Oh my gosh, that's rich. _I have a feeling that this class will be something.

**_oOo_**

**CLIFFHANGER! Have to wait for the next chapter to find out what will happen to Derek!  
R&R pleeaassee  
How'd you like the teachers having an interest in Derek's body? What sport should they play in this class?  
I thought about the muscle fetish of the teachers while writing and thought it may be funny. 3:D  
**


	7. Gym? Ghosts?

**Here's chapter 6. It may be a bit short but I hope you guys like it...  
**

**_oOo_  
**

**Chapter 6 **

A crowd of girls met me as I'm opening the changing room door. Some just walked past me, but some saw me and gave disgusted looks. i averted my gaze and looked at my shoes. I heard them mutter 'schizo' and 'freak'. When they're gone, I ran inside the change room and changed my clothes, while telling myself over and over not to cry. I didn't cry. My eyes did water though, but I did not cry.

I finished changing and went back to the gym. My eyes grew big as saucers. Sitting on the bleachers is Derek. He wore a white undershirt that hugged his body really, _really_, well. Perfect, in fact. It shows his muscled chest and his six-pack abs. The thin cloth was stretched, but not too much, that leaves not much to the imagination. I looked around the room and saw the guys looking at Derek like they could have the same build if they wish hard enough. The girls, plus Coach Pearson and Mr. Hunter, are looking at Derek rather dreamily. Mostly at his body though. I could hear the girls giggling and sees them ogling Derek. _My Derek. They're ogling _my _Derek_. I'm not the jealous type; rather, I don't think I am. I've never had a boyfriend before so I really don't know. But the looks that they're giving him, minus the coaches, makes me tick. He's ignoring all of them though, which is good.

I walked up to Derek and sat beside him, "Hey, Derek?" he turned to me.

"Hmm?"

I motioned him closer. "I have to tell you something."

He looked wary. "Okay?" he leaned closer. I placed my hands on his cheeks and pulled him towards me until our lips met. In short, I kissed him, for the second time today. I broke the kiss and smiled up at him. He looked confused and ecstatic at the same time. "W – Wha… huh?" he stammered, point 1 for Chloe. I giggled and looked around again. The guys are looking the other way while the girls, even though some of them are doing the same, some of them are glaring at me. I gave them my best innocent look as if saying, _What? Am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?_ I'm thinking it though. "So," he started. I looked up at him and is looking at the group of girls that I've been looking at, "jealous are we, Saunders?" he grinned down at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, turning away from him.

"Uh-huh."

"By the way, why are you wearing that?" I asked.

He sighed. "Coach came in the change room and handed me this. He says that if I wear it today, I could catch up with the rest of the class grades-wise."

"No offense, but that is just dumb."

He shrugged. "Better to pass this class as easily 'cuz I don't want to fail. Even though it's gym."

"Well, I g - "

"Souza!" Mr. Hunter called. He stops a few steps and gave Derek a _very _slow once-over.

"See," Coach Pearson said, appearing right behind Mr. Hunter, "I told you it would fit him well." And he also gave him a once-over.

_I'm getting _really_ irritated with people looking at him like he's some fancy meat. _I glared at them both. They didn't even look my way and kept on eating Derek with their eyes. I cleared my throat and they have to wrench their eyes away to look at me.

I smiled at them sweetly, "Shouldn't class start now, Coach?"

He looked at me then nodded. He blew his whistle, "Okay everyone on the bleachers." He shouted like an army sergeant. Everyone took a seat and I noticed that those girls surrounded Derek and me. "We'll be playing volleyball today and it will be boys vs. girls." Almost everyone groaned and the rest just cheered. "Pick your six people. You have 5 minutes." With that he walked over to Mr. Hunter and they started setting up the net.

I slumped on my seat and looked at Derek. He was already being asked by a couple guys to join their team. Of course me, the most un-athletic girl that _I _know, plus what happened two months ago, I can understand why no one approaches me.

Coach blew his whistle signaling that our five minutes are up and asked if anyone doesn't have a group. I raised up my hand, not higher than my ear. Coach saw this and asked if all groups have six people and everyone nodded. "You'll be keeping scores then, Saunders. Souza," Coach called, "Your team's up first vs. Paisley's group." Both teams stood up and went over to the net, both teams on either side.

Coach handed me a big remote thing and gave me instructions on how to use it. After I got it, he blew the whistle and both teams went to their positions. First serve goes to Derek. He spiked the ball and it went over the net to the back of the other team just before the line. 1 – 0. He served again the same way and the other team quickly responded and hit the ball back. A boy ran up to the net, jumped, and spiked the ball, only to be caught by Derek. The game went on for some time until the score was 25 – 12. Derek's team won!

Derek then came over and sat next to me, "So, how was the game?" I asked. He just shrugged. "You wanna do the scores?" I said, handing him the score remote – thingy.

"Nah. If I did I would have to pay attention." I laughed at him and the corners of his mouth lifted a bit.

So the games went on until only two groups are left. Derek's team and another girl's. _This was the group of girls that were eyeing Derek_, I thought. I looked at Derek and he saw me and rolled his eyes. I smiled at that. I looked back to the other group giving me leveled stares. I heard Coach's whistle and the girl's side was first to serve.

She spiked the ball and was not heading towards the other team, oh no, it was heading towards _me_. I just stared at the ball and was too afraid to move, like a deer caught on a headlight – or however that saying goes. I felt the impact mostly at my nose and fell backwards, the back of my head hitting the upper bleacher. Pain enveloped my head and I passed out, but not before I heard a voice call out my name.

_It was dark. Really dark. I try to move my hands, but I can't, the same with my legs. I try to speak, but something kept my mouth shut._ That crazy bitch! _I remembered thinking about Tori. _She _was the one who hit me at the back of my head with a brick. _She _was the one who tied and gagged me. _She _was the one who left me here in this dark place to go crazy._

_I twisted and squirmed, trying to get myself to sit up, but failed. Instead I at least got to my knees. Great! Maybe I could just inch forward little by little towards the door of this crawlspace, bang on it and, get someone's attention. It may be a bit slow but – _

"_Chloe?" A man's voice said. It sounded familiar, Dr. Davidoff maybe? I tried to answer but can only make a muffled "uh – uh" sound._

_The voice got closer, and I finally recognized it, the hairs on my arm rose. It was the basement ghost._

_I looked around, bracing myself for whatever happens. I looked around still, knowing full well that I couldn't see anything in this blackness. This complete darkness._

"…_relax…come for you…"_

_I shifted forward and hit my nose in a post. Pain exploded behind my eyes and they filled with tears. When I lowered my head, though, I smacked my skull into the post and I toppled sideways._

Get up, _I keep telling myself. _Get up!

_What's the use? I can barely move and I can't even see where I'm going, it's so dark._

_I lifted my head and was met with absolute darkness. I started to panic. Ghosts could be around me, everywhere – _

Stop that, _I scolded myself. _They're just ghosts, they can't hurt you. They can't 'come for you.'

_The voice came again, "…summon them…you must…"_

_I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. Nothing but breathing, blocking that voice. _

"…_help you…listen…this house…"_

_The ghost spoke the words with urgency, especially the last, so I had no choice but to listen._

"…_good…relax…concentrate…"_

_I struggled against my bonds, trying to push myself up._

"_No, relax…come for you…use the time…make contact…I can't…must get…their story…urgent…"_

_The scene faded. _

_It reappeared again and this time I'm crawling. Crawling towards the door, to my freedom. I pushed. It didn't budge._

_Locked._

_I backed up and slammed my fists against it, screaming, banging, calling for help._

_I felt cold fingers wrapped around my bare ankle._

_I made my hands wander around for something, _anything._ My hand brushed something lying in the dirt. The matchbook. I pulled out a match then started looking for the strike strip. There._

"_Help. Help. Me."_

_The scene fades._

"_Chloe! Stop." I heard a voice call. A dark shape loomed above me, illuminated by a dim light. "It's – "_

_I kicked as hard as I could. A sharp hiss of pain followed by a curse._

"_Chloe!" Fingers got hold of my arm from behind. I swung. Another hand grabbed that arm, and yanked me off balance. "Chloe, it's me, Derek."_

_I felt relief overcome me and I may have collapsed against him, but I preferred to not remember it that way. I felt the gag rip away and heard that awful _thump – thump _and I scrambled up._

"_Th-the-there's - "_

"_Dead people, I know. They must have been buried down here. You actually raised them."_

"_R-r-raised - " I stammered._

"_Later. Right now, you need to-"_

_The thumping sounds again. I could see them in my mind pulling their limp bodies along. The rustling of their clothes. How they're bones click and clatter. The spirit trapped inside their corpses – _

"_Chloe, focus!"_

_Derek grabbed my forearms, holding me still, pulling me close enough to see the white flash of his teeth as he talked. I can see the door left slightly ajar, pouring little amount of light, but just enough to make out shapes._

"_They won't hurt you. They aren't brain-eating zombies, okay? They're just dead with their spirits returned to them."_

_Just dead bodies? With their spirits returned to them? I'd sent people – ghosts – back in their corpses? I thought of what that would be like, shoved back into your decomposed body, trapped there – _

"_I – I – I need to send them back."_

_Scene fades._

_I closed my eyes – meaningless since I could see nothing with them open, but it made me feel better. The fingers of the bodies crept and poked over my back, plucking my shirt, the corpse making _gah-gah-gah _noises as if trying to talk._

_I gritted my teeth and blocked it out. Not easy knowing what was touching me, pressing against my side – _

Enough already, _I scolded myself._

_I focused instead on Derek. His breathing, slow, deep breaths through his mouth as he struggled to keep calm._

_Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Find my quiet spot. The creative place._

_The touches and the touches and the smells of the real world faded as I let myself free-fall into my imagination. I focused on the bodies and their spirits. I imagined tugging the spirits out of their shells, setting them free, like caged doves, winging their way into the sunlight._

_I repeated the images – freeing the spirits, wishing them well, apologizing for sending them back to their bodies as I sent them on their way. I heard Derek's voice very faintly telling me that I was doing fine, but it sounds almost dreamlike on the edge of consciousness. I heard him say that they're gone and the scene fades._

I woke up. I tried sitting but my head's killing me, so I lay back down. I looked around and saw that I was in my room. I checked the clock: 4:03 PM. I groaned when my head pounded.

"You gave me a scare there, Chloe."

I looked beside me to where I heard the voice. I saw a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, a Mini Mouse nightshirt, and gray socks with orange and purple giraffes. I recognized her as that girl Liz that Simon said was another resident with us at Lyle House, but was killed because she can't control her powers.

"H-hello," I said. "Liz, right?" she nodded and out her hands on her hips.

"Sheesh, Chloe. I'm gone for five minutes and you get yourself in trouble. I followed you to that lab an - " she was interrupted by the door flying open. Derek and my dad, plus Mr. Bae, came in looking worried.

"Chloe, you okay?" Derek asked.

"How're you feeling, hun?" Dad asked.

"I made you tea. I suggest you drink it, you'll feel better right away." Mr. Bae said, handing me a cup of tea.

I sat up, ignoring the pounding in my head and took the tea with a thank-you. I drank it and the throbbing was diluted. Derek sat beside me on my bed, ignoring dad's menacing look, and put his arms around me, making me lean against him. I complied.

"Were you talking to Liz?" he whispered. I nodded. "Do you still need to talk to her?" I nodded.

"She was saying something about a lab that took me," I whispered back, "then you guys barged in." I said, smiling up at him.

He looked apologetic. I drank all of the tea and gave it to him. I shooed them out – well, not really, but that's what it felt like – so that I can talk to Liz. Once they were out, I turned to her, and gestured her to continue. She walked over and sat cross legged by the edge of my bed.

"Right. Okay…so where was I?" she asked me.

"Something about a lab. That you followed me."

"Right. Right." She said. "So, after they took you, I followed. I can hear you calling out to me, even though it was faint. I got there and I saw Mrs. Talbot and Miss Van Dop plus some other people that I don't recognize. They tied you to this machine thing and they were fiddling with buttons and other thingy-majigs saying that they should erase your memory from when you started seeing that janitor's ghost. I tried helping but the place must have been warded against ghosts like in Lyle House and can't use my powers all that well and can't help you." She looked sad at that. I told her that it's fine, and that she tried to help and that was enough for me. She gave a small smile and said that she'll be back later with more information. "I've been spying on them since they brought you out. They were calling some guy named St. Cloud and that everything will be all right. That they just needed the other kids and everything will be fine."

"So they started with me? Why?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Probably because, unlike Tori, Simon and Derek, your power need time and they could just use their powers whenever they wanted no problem."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"I'll be back soon, Chloe. Promise." She stood up and waved goodbye then disappeared.

I laid my head back down to my pillow. That's a lot of information to file, plus that dream. I sighed. Tomorrow's the weekend anyway, I'll ask them tomorrow and look at the comics that Simon and I supposedly did.

**_oOo_**

**R&R  
Criticisms are always welcome! ^A^**


	8. Underworld!

**I FINALLY UPDATED! YES!**

**Sorry if I haven't updated for... 2 or so months because one, I was doing another fanfic and two, I had a lot of homework to do.**

**I also had a hard time coming up with a way to make them meet without it sounding weird and awkward so... here's the story!  
**

**_oOo_  
**

**Chapter 7 (Underworld)**

I woke up and looked at the clock. 9:08 AM, it read. I sat up and my head spun, I groaned and lied down again. I felt something shift beside me. I looked over and saw sparkling green eyes looking back at me, I blushed.

"Morning." He said, the sides of his mouth lifting a bit. I blushed.

"G-good m-morning." I said. I turned over, my back facing him my face still flushed and realized something. I shrieked and fell of the bed. Derek scrambled up hoping to catch me, but failed. "Why are you in my bed?!" I half-shouted, half-asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I kinda asked Tori to switch with me..." he looked at me and saw my look, "Just for the night!" he added hastily. I sighed, feeling relieved.

He helped me up from my spot on the floor and held me at arm's length. We just stared at each other, blue meeting green. He gently pulled me towards him slowly, and when our lips were only inches apart the door swung open.

"Hey Wolf-boy, get outta th-" Tori walked in and just stood there looking at us. She turned around and closed the door behind her without a word, like one of those characters in an anime that stumbled upon an awkward moment.

"That was weird." Derek said, disappointment obvious with his tone.

"Yeah." I agreed. I turned to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "We'd better get breakfast." I said, he agreed.

We arrived at the dining table and sat down next to each other. Dad gave Derek a disapproving look, but did nothing more. "Morning", was all he said before turning back to his paper and coffee.

"Good morning, dad" I said then looked over at Derek, he was busy scarfing down his eggs, I elbowed him lightly. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow as if asking 'what?'. I just gave him a pointed look and nodded a bit towards my dad, he got the message.

"Good morning, Mr. Saunders." He greeted. Dad lays his paper on the table and turned to Derek.

"Good morning, my boy. Slept well?" I gulped. Does he know? Gosh, I hope not.

Derek looked nervous, if you know him well enough as I have, you could tell, but with people like my dad who only knew him for a few days, it would seem like he didn't care because of his oh-so-perfect poker face. I think he's thinking the same as I am and we're both nervous if dad knew that he slept at my bed.

But he answered in a nonchalant voice, "Yes sir, I did."

"That's good. How about you, Chloe?" He asked me, I put on a fake cheery smile.

"Just great, dad. You?" I asked nicely, though I'm a nervous wreck in the inside.

"Oh, just great. I slept very well, though woke up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water and check on you if you were okay," I stiffened and I saw Derek at the corner of my eye do the same, "then I find that Derek was on your bed. Care to explain?" He asked with his chin in his hands, a smile spread across his face, but I could see the unhappy meaning behind that smile.

"Nothing happened, dad, I swear. I asked Derek to sleep with me - and not the way you think - because I was afraid I would get nightmares, and he could calm me down if I had one." I lied, but it feels like it's true. Do I go to Derek whenever I have nightmares?

"Is that true, Derek?" He asked. I turned to Derek and pleaded with my eyes to just go with the story and not question. It would only make things worse if he says that he exchanged beds with Tori for the night in secret.

"Yes, sir, it's true." He said, I breathe a sigh of relief.

Before dad could say another word, Simon called from the living room, which really isn't very far. "Hey guys, check this out!"

Derek and I stood up from our places and walked to the living room - inwardly thanking Simon for the distraction.

"What is it, gayman?" Tori... asked? Her hair's damp so I guess she just got out of the shower.

"Shut up witch bitch." He snapped, then turned to Derek and me, "Check this out." He turned up the volume and we sat down on the love seat and Tori sat on the recliner.

"Ladies and gentlemen! May we represent the one and only spiritualist, Jamie Vegas!"

After the announcer finished the introduction, flashing lights and smoke appeared and a woman with red hair came out, her hair in a bun and slightly messy, but still looked good on her, and she's wearing a green flowing dress that reached the floor.

"May I come to you?" She asked the audience in a powerful voice.

"Ohmigod!" Tori squealed, we all turned to her. "It's Jaime Vegas! I miss watching her shows!"

"I see a young man," she started, "Does anyone lost a relative recently?" She asked. Several hands shot up and she continued, "His name is James? George?" Then the cameras tuned to a woman holding her mouth with her hands, tears clearly visible.

"What the heck?" Derek asked, "Those questions are vague. If course at least one or two people would have a young relative recently dead with either of those names."

"Shut up, wolf boy and watch!" Tori hissed. Derek gave her a glare and was about to retort when a put a hand on his arm. He shut his mouth and turned back to the screen.

"What's your name, miss?" Jaime Vegas asked the weeping woman.

"Cecilia Zirmon." She answered.

"Well, Miss Zirmon, I noticed that you were deeply moved when I said the name James."

The woman was nodding frantically, "Yes! Yes! He's my son! He was shot un-announced by a stray bullet."

Miss Vegas had a faraway look in her eyes and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face. Also, something faint is by her side, and she looks as if listening to it. "He says that it was a really tragic accident and he feels sad that he wouldn't get a chance to be a pilot when he grows up. And that you have to move on because constantly weeping for your son will not help your growing business."

The faint silhouette slowly disappeared until I can't see it anymore. The woman was weeping now, after Jaime Vegas said that he's gone and that he's happy where he's going. After that, she confronted a couple more weeping people and a few more faint silhouettes appeared - some leaving and some staying. She then left the stage with flourish and thanking everyone for coming.

The announcer then came back with an announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, you could catch Jaime Vegas in Buffalo, New York this Sunday! If you're in the neighborhood, come to the show, it starts at 5 o'clock and will show at the Old Buffalo Theater!" With that, the show ended.

I turned towards Derek, Simon ad Tori. "Did you guys see those silhouettes hanging around her?"

"What silhouettes?" Tori asked.

"Those faint silhouettes that leaves or stays after she talks to the people."

"Maybe their ghosts." Simon piped in.

I looked over at Derek, "Could be." He said. "I didn't see any silhouette either, so maybe they are ghosts."

"Can they do that?" I asked. "I mean, could ghosts really appear on film?"

They all looked uncertain. 'Guess they don't know.

"You said that those ghosts - silhouettes - sometimes leaves and sometimes stay. What were they really doing?" Derek interrogated.

"Well, Jaime Vegas looked like she was listening to something, or in this case, someone, and she repeats what they were saying. I guess she lied to some and the silhouettes, or ghosts rather, were not satisfied with what she did, that's why they stuck around. But in all honesty, I don't really know." I said.

"Maybe she's a necro like Chloe." Simon said, Tori nodded in agreement.

Derek looked deep in thought, then spoke up, "Yeah, maybe."

"Maybe we could go to her show!" Tori exclaimed, all excited.

I clapped my hands together, smiling. "Maybe we could!" I turned to Derek and Simon. "We can, right?"

Simon looked at me then at Derek. "I'm fine with it. What about you bro?"

Derek glanced at Tori and she has those hopeful looks in her eyes then at me. "Do you want to?" He asked me, I just nodded. "Then I guess so." Tori jumped happily and did something totally unexpected that surprises Simon, me and Derek.

She hugged Derek.

Simon stared wide eyed and so did Derek and I. It lasted at least ten seconds until I cleared my throat, getting really uncomfortable with what I'm seeing. She let go of him with a little shriek.

"That did not happen! You hear me wolf boy?!" She shouted.

Derek still looked shocked that I don't think that he even heard her, even with his bionic hearing. I giggled. I snapped my fingers in front of his face and he snapped out of it.

"Huh? What?" He asked. Me and Simon burst out laughing.

"Sheesh! Shut up!" Tori yelled fuming.

"We. Would. If we. Could." Simon said in between laughs.

"Oh my. G-gosh. Derek. Y-your face." I said in between laughs. Derek growled. I breathed slowly, trying to regain my composure. "I'll go ask dad. Maybe buy the tickets online." I suggested, still smiling.

I stood up and headed for the kitchen. There I saw dad talking with Mr. Bae, laughing and talking. It's been a long time since I saw my dad laugh like that. I guess having a healthy chat with another man close to your age, unlike Milos, has its perks. In all honesty, I haven't seen him laugh like that with another person but me. I smiled.

Dad saw me and waved me over, I sat next to him. "Hey, hun. You kids seem to be getting along fine."

"Yeah. We are." I said, then added, "Hey dad, is it okay if me, Derek, Simon and Tori go to Jaime Vegas' show tomorrow at five?"

"Jaime Vegas? That spirit medium?" Mr. Bae asked. I nodded.

"Can we dad? Please?" I pleaded.

He looked at my puppy dog eyes and gave in, "Ok, but Kit and I will be coming with."

I squealed and hugged him. "Yay! Thank you dad!"

He chuckled, "No problem kiddo. So are we buying the tickets online?" I nodded. "Okay then. I'll go buy them, why won't you show Derek, Simon and Tori around the neighborhood?"

"Okay. See ya later dad, Mr. Bae."

"I told you, Chloe. Call me Kit." Mr. Bae said, I blushed.

"I'll try." I said then went back to the living room. "Hey, guys!" I called.

Simon and Derek were playing 'Wii Sports' and they were playing bowling, Tori's sitting on the recliner reading a magazine. "Yeah?" They asked simultaneously. Simon was bowling and got a gutter-ball.

"Damn it!" Simon cussed.

"Too bad, bro." Derek bowled and adjusted his Mii's position and bowled. He got a strike.

"So anyway, go get ready! I'm giving you guys a Chloe Neighborhood Tour!"

Tori put her magazine down to look at me. "Why would we want a tour?"

"To know the neighborhood better, obviously! Come on, I'll even show you where they're holding the Jaime Vegas show!" With that, Tori stood up and ran to our shared bedroom to get changed.

"I hate you so damn much, you know that Derek?" Simon said.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Don't be a sore loser, Simon."

"Guys!" I exclaimed. They turned to me with raised eyebrows. "Go get ready! I want to start the tour!"

"Yes, mom." Simon mocked, giving me a mischievous smile. I rolled my eyes at him. Both of them laid down the controllers at the sofa and went to their room to get ready. I went to my room to do the same.

Ten or so minutes passed and all four of us are in the living room. It was a little chilly so all of us were wearing light sweaters. We left saying goodbye to dad and Mr. Bae.

Outside, I started showing them around. Our condo were located by the shopping districts, which have a lot of, well, shops and bought a few PS3 games like Call of Duty, Leggo Harry Potter and Leggo Star Wars, he also bought the new Wii Just Dance with the new songs from those popular singers.

It's 5:00 PM when I showed them the Old Buffalo Theater. It's not its real name but that's what we call it anyway. Cars and vans were parked by the front of the theater and several workmen, I think, are coming in and out of their van, holding a lot if wires.

Tori squealed, "This is the place that Jaime Vegas will be performing tomorrow!"

"I honestly can't wait! What if she's also a necromancer, maybe she could teach me!" I whispered to the gang.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, Chloe. There's a chance that she won't teach you, you know. There's also a chance that she may be a fake." Simon said.

"No one asked you, Simon, so shut it!" Tori hissed.

The two of them continued to bicker and I tuned them out. I looked over at Derek, noticing that he's more silent than usual and his face was scrunched up, nostrils flaring, looking side to side.

I touched his arm and he flinched slightly then looked down at me. "Are you okay?" I asked, concern emitted in my voice.

He gave a small smile, "I'm fine." He kept scanning the area until two adults, one man and on woman, came out of the theater.

The woman has white-blonde hair that reaches the small of her back, has an athletic build, and looks really beautiful. The man has curly blonde hair, a really strong built body – from what I can see – and is absolutely gorgeous. The woman stopped for a second and the man followed soon after, their nostrils flaring like Derek. I looked at him and was staring right at the man and woman. Then they too, looked our way. The workers have permanently stayed inside the theater. I guess that they have all they needed.

They were talking in hushed tones and they approached us. Derek tensed and I was holding on to his jacket knowing what these two are instinctively, Tori and Simon are still bickering, not noticing the taut atmosphere.

"D-Derek, are they…" I didn't have to finish my question and he just nodded. I gulped.

The man and woman sauntered over, eyes focused on Derek. When they were only a few feet from us, they stopped and smelled the air. The woman looked at me hiding behind Derek then at the bickering siblings behind us. The man and woman shared a look and the man nodded. The woman walked closer and Derek shot out his arm in a protective manner towards me.

The woman put her hands out, "It's okay, pup. I'm not gonna hurt you." Derek stayed quiet and tensed, his arm sill in front of me. "I just want to know why your in Pack territory." Derek tensed some more, if that was even possible.

"So its true, huh?" Derek said, voice low and guttural, the woman just raised an eyebrow at him, "Pack territory's New York _State_?"

"That's right." She said. "And I want to know why you're trespassing on our territory." Her tone changed from soothing to demanding.

"What's going on?" Tori asked, coming over to see what's happening, Simon not far behind her.

"Are all of you friends?" The woman asked, tone back to soothing.

"Yeah, we are." Derek answered.

"Umm..." I started, everyone's eyes darted to me, I suddenly felt self-conscious. "M-may I ask who y-you both a-are?"

"My name's Elena Danvers and that man over there is my mate, Clayton Danvers, but just call him Clay." The man, Clay, growled at Elena. I guess he doesn't like strangers knowing who they are. "Mind if I ask who _you_ are?"

"No." Derek said bluntly.

Clay growled, "Watch your mouth, pup." He threatened. Him and Derek got into a glaring contest, to see who breaks first.

"Clay!" Elena said sharply. The man turned from Derek towards her.

I tightened my hold on Derek to make him look at me, he did. "It's fair you know. They said their names, we should say ours." He only grunted. I'll take that as a yes. I stepped from behind him to his front, but still close enough to him for him to be satisfied. "My name's Chloe Saunders, this guy here is Derek Souza. The girl over there is Tori Enwright and behind her is Simon Bae."

"Are all of you supernaturals?" She asked, we all nodded - except Derek of course. "May I ask what? Since you obviously know what kind we are."

I nodded. "I'm a necromancer, Tori's a witch and Simon's a sorcerer. You already know what Derek is."

"He's a Cain isn't he?" Clay asked, Derek flinched. "Which would explain how he's too stupid to know who's territory he's in. Plus he has that bastard's scent."

"Do you, by any chance know Zachary Cain?" Elena asked. That name sounds familiar somehow.

"I know of him." Derek answered.

"Theo Cain? Have you met him?" She asked.

"I don't like being interrogated." Derek warned. Elena put her hands up.

"It's just a question. And my last question - which was also my first, if I remember correctly - is what you're doing in our territory."

"I don't have to answer that." Clay took a couple steps forward.

"What is going on here?!" A woman with long red hair came out of the theater wearing a leather jacket, skinny jeans and ankle boots followed by a man with black hair tied by the nape of his neck, he also looked built but was smaller than Clay. I heard Tori squeal behind me.

"Oh my god! Jaime Vegas! In the flesh!" She shouted.

"Um... Yes, hi." She said to Tori, then she turned to Elena, "What's going on here?" Curiosity ebbed on her voice.

"Clay and I were going out for coffee when we smelled a werewolf." She answered.

"And I would be guessing that it's this young man right here." The man behind Jaime Vegas stated.

"Yes, he is." Elena answered.

"And who the hell are you?!" Derek demanded, clearly irritated that more werewolves came.

Clay has his hand wrapped around Derek's jacket in one swift motion, I barely dodged him by sidestepping so he wouldn't crush me when he got close to Derek, but I slipped and fell backwards only to be caught by the black haired man. Derek saw this and wrenched his off from the man's grasp and grabbed me from him. I was in my original position, hiding behind Derek.

"Don't. Touch. Her." He growled, mostly at the man who caught me.

"Show some respect, pup. You may not be a mutt, but disrespect our alpha and you'll be dealt as one." Clay growled back.

_Wait! Alpha?! That man was their alpha?! Oh no!_ I thought.

"Calm down, Clayton!" The man said in a commanding tone, and Clay backed off. "It seems that I am the one who disrespected our little friend. I do not mean to touch your mate." My eyes widened and I felt Derek tense. I looked up at him to see him wide-eyed.

I remember reading somewhere that wolves mate for life. Is it the same with werewolves? I turned my head towards Simon and Tori, they're just standing there watching everything unfold before them.

"Derek, you okay?" I asked him. He snapped out of his shocked state and nodded.

"My name is Jeremy Danvers. Alpha of the pack. And you are?" He asked Derek.

"Derek Souza." He answered. Towards Clay and Elena, he was tense and ready for action, but in front of their alpha, he can't do anything. "I didn't mean any disrespect."

"Its fine." He said then turned to Clay and Elena, "Are the rest supernatural as well?"

"Yes. Chloe, the pup's mate," Derek tensed again, "is a necromancer," I noticed Jaime look at me, Elena continued, "Tori, the other girl who seem to be a big fan of Jaime's is a witch, and Simon is a sorcerer."

"Shall we discuss inside the theater? Speaking out in the open is not the brightest idea and it would be better to not leak anymore secrets to the outside world as is." Jeremy said.

We _have_ been talking a lot about supernaturals out in the open, luckily no one was around us when we were talking about our powers.

"I'm sorry, sir. But we can't." Simon said.

"Why not?" Jaime asked, disappointed.

"M-my dad will g-get worried." I said.

"Okay. But you have to promise me that you're going to my show tomorrow. There's still much that we have to discuss."

"What a coincidence!" Tori exclaimed, "We're actually planning on going on your show tomorrow!"

"I'll tell the manager to come pick you up after the show to go backstage. Is that okay?" We all nodded.

"Okay, then. See you all tomorrow." She turned around and quickly looked towards us again. "Were part of the Supernatural Council by the way. If you need help with anything, we have the sources. Here," she wrote on a piece of paper - where she got it, I have no clue - and handed it to Derek. He looked at it warily and took it. "The first number is for my friend Paige, the second number's mine. If you're leaving for my show, call me beforehand." With that she joined her friends and walked back to the theater.

"They're nice. Though that blonde guy's as nice as Derek when pissed." Simon commented.

"Come on, let's go home before dad goes worrying." I said. I looked at Derek, he's still looking at the paper on his hands, "Everything's gonna be fine." I told him with a small smile, he smiled back ever so slightly. I held his hand we started to walk back, Tori and Simon trailing behind us.

What have we gotten ourselves into?

**_oOo_**

**Alright! Chapter 7 done! Finally!  
**

**I actually planned on stopping when Chloe realized that Elena and Clay are werewolves but decided to go on a bit more!  
**

**And this might be a little silly, but whenever I type 'Simon says' or 'Simon said' I kept thinking of the game a smiling towards myself.  
**

**Anyway... R&R!  
**

**Depending on my homework and my laziness, I would upload sooner rather than later...  
**


	9. Adventure?

**No reviews last chapter :"((  
Oh well... Here's the next chapter!  
**

**And sorry it took too long to upload I had 2 projects due this week that needs to be presented!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8 (Adventure?!)**

The minute we stepped foot in our condo room, Simon rushed to the living room to play his newly bought games. I went straight to my room to finally start reading out little 'adventures'. Tori kept on rambling and squealing about how fun tomorrow will be. Derek, though, went to get his dad to tell him what happened. Dad's out, thank goodness. Even though he and Mr. Bae discuss work and other stuff, he still doesn't know about the supernatural world.

I entered my room, took out Simon's sketchbook from my drawer, plopped down on my bed, and started reading.

The first page was of a house. It looks like on of those old mansion-styled houses, and the side it says 'Lyle House'. In the text boxes it says, 'A group home for disturbed teens. This is where our adventures start.'

I flipped to the next page. Here, I saw me in a kitchen peeling carrots. It looks so much like the kitchen from my dream. Here, it portrayed me smiling slightly, whistling softly. 'Chlor Saunders, 15. Admitted in Lyle House only a few hours ago. Little did she know that this establishment is not as it seems.' The next picture is with a hand, tapping me on the shoulder from behind. In the same picture box, it shows me jumping with surprise and squealing, dropping the carrot and the peeler in the process. It showed me turn around and saw Simon, one hand raised in a 'hi' gesture, the other in his pocket. The conversation went the same way it did in my dream, difference is that it connects the story rather than disappearing and reappearing again. The page stopped where Derek surprised me.

Derek in this story looks completely different from the Derek now. Here he has acne all over his face, his hair looks greasy - was it really? - and hung in his eyes, which is actually normal for him. Simon, though, looks the same and Tori has yet to make an appearance.

I turned the page and it was a few hours later. Everyone was in a long table. Derek was on one side, from what the picture motions, it looks like he's scarfing down his food. Simon was talking to me, the rest were either eating, talking or playing hand-held devices. The next panel was of Tori talking to me, she asked what my school is and I said 'Art School' then she referenced what we're learning as 'Ghost photography' and 'Ghost writing'. This is apparently the part where they find out about my ability to see and talk to ghosts, though I didn't know it was from Tori and it doesn't look like that they know that they're half-sibling from Simon's attitude towards her to Tori's reaction when he called her a 'bitch'. Tori then said something about Liz having a poltergeist and Liz stared at her wide-eyed and freaked out.

I flipped a couple pages when I figured what looks like the basement crawlspace. Bones and skeletons were clearly seen poking and holding me, mu back to them while Derek holds me. The next panel shows me holding my necklace, I looked relaxed. The next shows that the s-.

I heard my door open. I looked up and saw Derek by the doorway. "Hey." I said to him smiling.

"Hey." He sauntered over the bed and sat beside me, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, I complied. "Which part are you on?"

"I skipped a couple pages because I want to find the basement."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked.

"'Cuz that's our first adventure," I explained then looked up at him, "right?" He nodded.

I leaned against him and started reading again.

The skeletons were on the ground un-moving. Then Derek saying something about cleaning up, little did I know that he meant reburying the bodies. We climbed out of the crawl space and fixed ourselves up.

The next page has an old lady appearing to be walking down the stairs and stopped dead on her tracks when she saw out tattered states... and apparently jumped to conclusions. I started stuttering excuses of why we were filthy and that made her more suspicious. The next panel was of Derek and me in what looks like an office. The woman who caught us and another lady who looked younger was there and was asking us questions about what we were doing and - as the same as before - jumped to conclusions and thought that we were doing... _that_, especially when I stammered "I-I guess so. We were exploring -" when the younger lady - Dr. Gill, Derek answered when I asked - cut me off and said "I bet you were." And the older woman - Mrs. Talbot - didn't change the look she gave us from the crawl space.

What I noticed was that I was the only one talking. Derek didn't say a single word throughout the whole scene.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

He shifted a bit then answered, "'Cuz it'll look more suspicious if you keep saying excuses, as you have read." He said the last statement with a huge amount of sarcasm. I rolled my eyes.

"Chloe?! Derek! Dinner!" Dad called.

"We're coming! Just a sec!" I called back.

"'We'?!" He accused, I rolled my eyes.

"Just a sec, dad!" I called back.

"Protective dad." Derek stated.

"I guess." I then heard his stomach growl, I giggled and he gave me a half-hearted glare. "Go then, if you're hungry. I'll be out soon, just need to check on something."

"If the food's gone by the time you went out it's not my fault."

"Uh-huh, sure." I said sarcastically. He gave me a smile and a peck on the forehead and went out to the kitchen.

I flipped to the ending of the story. Simon did say that he - well, we - haven't finished the story yet. The last was of a backyard with something behind of what looks like a shed. The next panel closed up on it and it looks like a warped face with me right beside it in a comforting way. I read what the speech bubbles said and my eyes widened. _'Derek? Is there anything I can do?'_

_What was happening to him? Is he changing?_

I closed the sketch pad and brought it up to my chest when a paper fell out of it. I picked it up and flipped it open. My mouth dropped from shock and covered it with my hand. It was me and a black wolf with green eyes in a clearing; I had my arms around the wolf's neck. It's not finished, the only things that were colored are me and the wolf and some of the trees to represent the forest and a full moon in between two clouds illuminating us. At the bottom it read _'To Chloe and Derek. Glad you two found each other.'_ Derek was the wolf! I dropped my hand to my chest and hugged the sketchbook closer and kept looking at the black-haired wolf. The eyes were the same shade, but it didn't have Derek's glow.

_'Of course it doesn't! It's a picture stupid.'_ The voice inside my head said.

My stomach growled, I felt my cheeks heat up though there isn't another person in the room.

"Chloe!" Dad shouted, I jumped.

"Hurry up Chloe! Derek's vacuuming up the food!" Another voice shouted which I recognized as Simon. I actually imagined Derek's mouth turn into a vacuum sucking up all the food. I laughed at that.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" I called back. I put the picture back in the sketchbook and the sketchbook back in my drawer. I headed for the kitchen.

When I got there, Simon was rubbing his head while eating lasagna, probably caused by Derek. Derek's eating like nothing happened. He looked up and smiled when he saw me and I smiled back. I sat beside him, but not without hugging Simon first, which got me confused looks from everyone, especially Derek. "I'll tell you later." I told him, he nodded as I took a slice of lasagna.

"So," dad started. All attention is on him, "I got the tickets for tomorrow. Front seats."

Tori squealed. "Seriously?!"

"Yes. I get that you're a fan?" she nodded enthusiastically.

"I need to choose an outfit!" Tori ran to our shared bedroom and slammed the door.

"Never seen her _that _excited over anything." Simon commented.

"Well… Jaime Vegas _is_ sort of a celebrity." I said.

"Well if it keeps her from being such a bitch then I'm good with it."

"Simon! Be nice to your sister!" Kit scolded.

"Aw c'mon dad," he whined, "she's not nice to me so why should I be to her?"

"Because I'm a lady, gay man. Deal with it." Tori said, coming back from the room.

Simon scoffed, "Some lady who snores that wakes up the whole neighborhood."

"Wha- I do- I do _not _snore!" she defended.

Simon smirked, "Of course you do. Just ask Chloe."

Tori turned to me. "Chloe, do I snore?"

"W-Well… umm…" it would seem rude if I tell her, right?

"See? She's speechless! Told ya." Simon said.

"She didn't say anyth-" she was cut off by Kit.

"Enough! Both of you!"

"Sorry, dad." Simon apologized.

"Yeah, sorry." Tori too.

"Well, ok then." Dad started. "We'll be leaving tomorrow at 4 PM. Everyone clear?" he was answered by a chorus of 'Yes's.

Simon then spoke up, "By the way, Chloe."

"Yeah?" I answered, taking the last bite of the lasagna.

"What was with the hugs?" he wiggled his eyebrows, I giggled, Derek frowned.

"I actually saw something interesting in your sketchbook."

Simon perked up suddenly feeling nervous, "Like what?"

"A picture that you made of me and Derek." I answered.

"Which one?" he asked, nervous still.

_Why is he so nervous?_

"It's not finished, but of me and Derek at a clearing in the woods with a full moon illuminating us."

He relaxed, "Oh! You saw that, huh? Well my gift is spoilt."

"Gift for what?" Derek asked his brother.

"You guys' 1st year anniversary. And now I have to find another one."

I suddenly felt bad, "Sorry."

"Nah, it's cool. But you owe me, Saunders."

I laughed, "If it's reasonable, sure."

"I'll get the dishes. You kids get ready for bed." Kit said.

"You don't really need to do that, Kit." Dad said.

"I told you, it's the least I could do." He smiled and grabbed our plates and went to work.

We all stood up and went to my and Tori's room, dad went to the living room to listen to the news.

"It's tomorrow! I'm so excited!" Tori cried and plopped down on the bed once the door's closed.

"We get it, Tori! You're excited, shut it!" Simon exclaimed, sitting on the floor, back resting on the bed.

"Oh shut up, Simon! I'm excited, I can't help it."

I sat down at the head of my bed, Derek beside me. "I still can't believe that we met actual supernaturals who really wants to help us."

"Dad said that the council was originally only consists witches but a few years ago, the daughter of their leader was banned from their coven and now leads the Council, after her mother." Derek said.

"Where's her mother now?"

"Dead."

"Oh."

"Well, you boys get out. Us girls need our beauty sleep." Tori said, doing a shooing motion.

"Yeah. Tori _really _need that beauty sleep." Simon interjected, laughing. The next thing I knew he's on his back a few feet from the bed and Tori has her hands outstretched.

"What the hell, Tori?" he shouted.

"Out, gay man!" she then turned to Derek, "You too, wolf boy!"

Derek growled, "I told you not to call me that!"

"Too bad!" she mocked, hands on her hips.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I gave Derek a small kiss on the lips and waved a goodbye to both of them. Tori closed the door.

"Do you and Simon really need to get on each other's cases all the time?" I asked her.

"I can't help it! I just have to." She defended, "And besides, Simon starts it everytime."

"Oh come on, he does not."

"Fine. We switch places, ok?"

I laughed, "Ok."

"I'm going to sleep. Night."

"Night."

I closed the lights and went to bed.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

**Seriously Review!  
The last chapter made me sad because there was none! :"((**


	10. Before the Show

**Warning: I have never been to Buffalo and just make up the landscapes as I go.**

**This happened after 13, Belonging, and Enthralled.**

**Double Digits! YES! (if you count the prologue)**

* * *

**Chapter 9 (Before the show)**

I got woken up with the bed bouncing. I sat up groggily and see Tori bouncing on the bed with a huge grin on her face. I turned to look at the clock-9:18 am.

"C'mon Chloe! Get up! We have to go to the mall for clothes!" She says excitedly.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and asked, "Haven't you found clothes last night?"

"I found something decent, but not what I was looking for." She said while ruffling through my closet.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked.

"Just looking through your stuff for clothes that could fit me and screams classy for Jaime Vegas' show." She throws some of my clothes around out of my closet.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, grabbing the clothes on the floor that Tori throws out of my closet. "If you want to go to the mall, then why are you going through my closet?"

"I told you, looking for something decent and I need to do that before spending money."

I dropped my head and sighed, "Fine, fine. Just put my clothes back after you're done."

She waved her hand in a shooing motion and said, "Yeah, yeah, Chloe, I'll put the clothes back."

I grabbed a shirt and jean shorts, put them on and left my room right after telling Tori to just tell me if she needs to go buy clothes.

I went straight to the kitchen. I poured myself some 'Frosted Flakes' with milk and sat down. It was a quiet morning, and it feels weird. Okay, normally when I'm at home it is usually quiet, but since Derek and the gang came, that quietness was thrown out the door. So now, being as quiet as it is, it doesn't feel normal at all.

I heard the door of Derek's and Simon's room open and Derek came out, no Simon.

I smiled and greeted him, "Morning."

"Morning." he greeted, "I'm cooking eggs and bacon, want some?"

I looked at my now empty bowl of cereal and said, "Maybe a little."

He opened the fridge and brought out a whole carton of eggs and a whole pack of bacon. He started the stove, cracked some eggs and sizzled some bacon.

I heard the same door bang open and a cheery Simon came out, "I smell bacon!"

"Morning Simon." I said, he smiled.

"Everyone ready for the show later?" I asked them both. Derek grunted and Simon's smile grew wider.

"Actually, I - " Simon was interrupted by the door opening. Dad and Kit walked in with bags of groceries.

"Is everyone awake yet?" Dad asked putting down the groceries.

"Yeah," I started, "Tori's just rifling through the closet for clothes, and what's in the bags?"

Kit answered, "Oh, you know... just food." He said while grinning at Derek. I stifled a laugh.

The door to my room opened and Tori walked out. "I can't find anything, Chloe. We have to go to the mall."

"It's fine with me, but you should ask dad." I said.

Tori walked over to my dad, eagerness and pleading in her eyes, and asked, "Can we please, Mr. Saunders?"

Dad chuckled, "Sure Tori." He looked over the kitchen at Derek and Simon, "Will you boys come?"

"Sure Mr. S." Simon saluted, Derek didn't say anything and just glanced at Kit, an unvoiced conversation passed through the both of them and Kit nodded.

"Is there a mall where not a lot people go to? Somewhere by the outskirts maybe?" Kit asked.

Dad looked confused, and so was I.

"Why?" He and I asked at the same time.

Kit just smiled at us, then explained, "Derek doesn't like packed malls, and Tori shops for a long time if the mall is full of people, so we always go to malls that a lot of people doesn't go to."

"Well, there's a small mall at the outskirts of town that only takes 30 minutes in good traffic, though it is more of a plaza." Dad explained.

"It's fine."

"Bacon and eggs?" Derek asked us in his usual monotone.

"Very nice of you, Derek." Dad said.

Derek nodded and put the full plate of bacon and eggs at the middle of the table. Simon quickly got a plate, a fork, and ketchup.

"Isn't bacon bad for you?" I asked Simon.

His face grew serious, as if he was annoyed by the question, "Yeah, I know that, Chloe. I'm getting the eggs. Derek makes them the way I like it."

I flushed, "I-It's not t-that I'm imp-plying b-bu-"

He laughed, "I'm joking, I'm joking. No hard feelings Chloe, just messin' with ya."

Tears welled up in my eyes and Simon looked alarmed, Derek shot him a dirty look and wrapped his arms around me, dad looked unimpressed, by Derek or by Simon, I have no clue. I started to cry, hands covering my face. Simon apologized over and over again saying that it was just a harmless joke, and Derek snapping at him about making me cry.

I laughed, hands still covering my face, and laughed harder. I uncovered my face to reveal dry eyes and a very amused face.

"Wha-" Simon started, "You weren't really crying?!"

I grinned at him, "Gotcha." I said.

He grinned back, "Didn't think you had it in you Ms. Saunders, I'm impressed."

"Call it payback." I looked up at Derek, "Thanks for playing along Derek."

He shrugged, "No problem."

Simon was baffled, "You were playing along?"

"Yeah, so?"

"How'd you know she's not really crying?"

"Instincts." Derek said flatly.

Tori grabbed plates for the rest - and yes, Derek too - and I grabbed the forks. Everyone ate in silence and dad told us to get ready after eating.

We got ready and are in the car within seconds, Tori at the front seat, the rest at the back with Simon seating beside his dad, and Derek sitting beside me. All four of us cramped at the back.

"You should really buy a bigger car, dad." I said.

"Sorry, hun. Is it cramped back there?" He asked.

"Just a little bit." But I don't really mind being this close to Derek, not that I'll say that out loud.

"Well, it'll only be at least 30 minutes, then you can stretch your legs."

We drive off towards the mall/plaza. We got there after 45 minutes because we have to stop by two stoplights and construction was going on by the roads, which really surprised me that it didn't take us at least an hour to get there. The plaza has a fountain in the middle with the stores and restaurants surrounding it.

Everyone got out and Tori went straight towards Gap, I came along - more like dragged along - with her. Derek came too, and so did Simon. I have the clothes that I want to wear at home, but Derek, Tori and Simon all went shopping because, as Tori says, they need appropriate clothing to go to the show.

It's 1 o'clock when they all finished shopping - well, when Tori finished - and loaded the trunk with shopping bags, and yes, I also bought a few necessities for myself and I am not saying what they are. We split up after that. Derek and me, Simon and Tori - well, Tori and Simon are going to do their own thing - and dad and Kit. Dad gave me and Derek some money, same with Tori and Simon and split up after that.

Me and Derek headed for Mcdonalds to have a 'date'. We went in and have to wait by a line. For a place set by the outskirts, this place sure has a lot of patrons. When it was our turn, I made Derek go first, knowing that he'll order a lot, then I got mine. We sat at a table near the door and we started eating - at least, Derek's eating one of his many burgers, plus fries, plus a large soda. People are constantly looking at him with wide eyes, unable to believe that he'll eat that much food. I just ordered Caesar salad and sprite, a total opposite of what Derek got.

"So, Derek..." I started. He looked up at me while still eating his food.

"Yeah?" he answered.

I took a deep breath and asked, "Did you have, you know, another g-girlfriend before me?"

He stopped chewing, swallowed his food, and looked at me seriously, "No, why?"

I shook my head and gave him a smile. "Just wondering, that's all."

"You know, Chloe. Like what Elena said, about being mates...?"

"Yeah?" I prodded.

He stared at me and looks like he's thinking if he should tell me something or let the matter drop. He picked the latter, "Never mind."

"What is it?"

"Nothing important." He stood up, grabbed his bagged burgers, fries and soda. He offered me his hand.

"I haven't even started eating yet." I complained. He just stood there, looking expectant, hand still out. I sighed and handed him my salad and he put it in the bag. I took his hand and we left the restaurant. Once we got outside, Derek suddenly stopped dead on his tracks. "What's wrong?"

His nostrils flared and his eyes widened. He gripped my hand tighter, not too tight that it'll hurt, but tight enough that I can't pull away. His eyes scanned the area, nostrils still flaring, head cocked to the side as if listening to something. Something whipped past us that caught both our attentions. I heard Derek curse.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!" I asked, frantic. I'm really getting worried now.

"Carter." His voice sounded low, like a growl, when he said the name.

The boy who ran past us stopped and turned around, "Aww, didn't know you remember me, cousin." He said the last word with so much hatred that it surprised me. He did look familiar though.

"What are you doing here? Isn't your territory in Dallas?"

The boy, Carter, took a few steps forward. Derek growled deep in his throat.

"Yes, it is. But I have some business that I need to take care of."

"And what is that?"

He moved forward again.

"Gramps wants you back, cousin. And sent me to bring you back."

"Didn't you say that you want nothing to do with me? Why agree?"

"Can't really argue with the Alpha, can you? And believe me, if I have a choice I wouldn't be here." He lunged at Derek. Derek pushed me and I landed on my backside. "But he didn't say that I have to bring you back alive."

Carter tried a punch, but Derek ducked and did an uppercut. It hit Carter straight in the jaw. He recovered quickly though and punched Derek in the nose and it started bleeding. I'm really getting worried. I feel like one of those heroines in the movies where they just watch the guy get beat up protecting them and that feeling of hopelessness.

Carter punched Derek in the gut, which winded him, and caught him in a headlock. This scene looked eerily familiar and I don't like it. I looked from side to side hoping to find something...

I see Elena and Clay getting out of their van on the other side of where we are.

... or someone to help me. I ran to them, going around Carter and Derek. Derek got away from his hold and ran after me, but was intercepted by Carter and they started fighting again.

"Elena! Clay!" I shouted. They looked at me then the fighting werewolves behind me. Elena looked at Clay and he nodded. They both, then, ran towards Carter and Derek, I followed. Clay got ahold of Carter, while Elena grabbed Derek. When I got to him, Elena released him. I looked over at him and sure enough! His nose is bleeding. He kept on saying that he'a fine as I keep asking if he's okay.

I stopped when Elena spoke. "What's going on here?" She demanded.

"Ask him." Derek said, motioning to the struggling Carter.

"And I would be happy to answer your questions if y-" Carter was interrupted by Clay.

"You're the one I smelled. From the auditorium." He said, "I thought that you were the pup. Same pack?"

"No!" Derek said. "We may be blood related, but we're not family."

"That's not nice, cousin. Don't you appreciate family bonding?" Carter mocked. He wrenched away from Clay's grip and is headed towards Derek. Elena blocked him, but Carter sidestepped and is barreling towards me. He fisted his hand and was about to strike when Derek went in front of him and punched him in the face.

"It's fine when you target me, Carter. But target her and I don't care if you die."

"You sounds like Uncle Zack, Derek. And who the hell are you two?" Elena twitched by the name and hauled him to his feet by the collar of his shirt.

"Explain, mutt!" Elena demanded

"The hell are you doing?! Let go of me you bitch!" Carter yelled.

Clay then wrenched him out of Elena's grip and looked at him straight in the face, voice low and threatening, "You don't value your life, do you pup? You not only insulted my mate, but also the Alpha-elect of the Pack."

Carter's eyes widened struggled more to get out of Clay's grip. Just then, a man from McDonald's came out, fuming and also kind of scared at the same time. His name tag clearly states that he's the manager.

"What is going on here?" He asked.

Elena walked over to him, face apologetic, "Sorry for disturbing your establishment sir, we'll handle this. These two," she motioned to Derek and Carter, who's still being held by Clay, "always has a nose for trouble so they always end up fighting. We'll be going now."

"Good. Now go. And I better not see you folks here again." He said, still angry.

We left the front of McDonalds and headed towards Clay and Elena's van, Carter in tow.

When we got there, Elena got in Carter's face again and asked him again to explain about 'Uncle Zack.'

"Oh, didn't you know?" He glanced at Derek with a mischievous smile on his face, "Didn't he tell you? Since you all seem to be in good terms with each other."

Derek growled again, I put a hand in his arm and he relaxed only a tiniest bit.

"Tell them what?" I asked.

Carter rolled his eyes, "Don't play dumb with me blondie, you were there."

"Where?"

Carter opened his mouth to answer, but Derek beat him to it, "When the Cain's kidnapped me and brought me to their territory."

"And little old Derek found out who his grandfather is. And his supposed father." Carter piped in.

"Who are...?" Elena questioned.

Derek answered her, "Theo Cain,as they said, is supposedly my grandfather, and in more than one occasion, that some guy named Zachary Cain, is my father."

I looked at Derek, his face is clearly irritated and there's a hint of sadness there. Like, knowing that you have a grandfather, but can't be with him because of another family.

"Hey Chloe! Derek!" Someone called. I looked over to see Simon, Tori, dad, and Kit over by the car. Simon waving us over.

"Sorry for the trouble." I said, apologetically.

"No problem." Elena said, "In some way, this is also our problem. You know, with the whole trespassing thing?"

"So, why didn't you take my cousin?" Carter asked.

"Because he knows his place." Clay said.

"What's taking so long?" Simon asked from behind me, I shrieked. He laughed, "Still skittish as a kitten, eh Chloe?"

I blushed, "Shut up."

"Well, we'll see you at the show." Elena waved at us while going in through the drivers seat, Clay hauling Carter to the backseat and him getting in after, then they drove off.

We walked back to the car and was immediately greeted by my dad and questions, "Who were they?"

"Just friends, dad." I said.

He seemed to be satisfied with that, for now, and we got in the car with the same positions.

"Sorry about the food." Derek whispered to me, low enough that no one else can hear.

"It's okay, I'll eat something when we get home. I am a bit tired though." he motioned for me to lay my head on his shoulder so I looped my arm around his and rested.

* * *

**So here's Chapter 9 R&R  
BTW, since school started I've been uploading at least once a month so that's what I'm going to do from now on  
at least, until school's done**

**AARRGGGHHH XC still have an essay to do...**

**Didn't have time to proof read so I apologize for any mistakes...**


	11. The Show Pre-Show

**MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! OVER 4000 WORDS TOO!**  
**It took me weeks to finish thinking and writing this chapter. Exciting things will happen, I think.**  
**Anyway... Here it is! My longest chapter yet! **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_I was talking to someone on the phone. Tori was buying something from a store and I got myself fries._

_"Hey. How's it going?" Derek's gruff voice sounded from the other line._

_"Tori has clothing. Thankfully."_

_"Yeah, she'd been kind of scary without it."_

_I laughed. "You know what I mean. We have accomplished the task of getting her a summer wardrobe that fit her budget, which was like shoving a camel through the eye of a it is done and I have survived."_

_"That's important."_

_"It is. So we're off to the food court and we were wondering if you guys wanted - " he cut me off and answered in an all too excited voice._

_"We'll be right there."_

_I paused, then said, "I was going to ask if you wanted us to bring you home something."_

_"Oh." He sounded disappointed, which made me laugh and feel bad at the same time._

_"I'm kidding. Grab Simon and come over. We'll be in the food court." We said our goodbyes after that._

_"Hi there." I jumped and looked up. There was a guy at least 2 years older than me. I got nervous. We weren't supposed to be attracting attention to ourselves. But I replied anyway, trying to be nice._

_I smiled, "Hi."_

_"You here alone?"_

_I shook my head, "No, I'm with my sister," I said, "And my brothers should be here soon." I continued, hoping he'd get the hint._

_He didn't._

_"I'll wait with you here then. I'm with my gramps, but he takes too long shopping." He looked at me straight in the eye, "I'm Carter by the way." He said with a smile._

_"Nice to meet you." He just looked at me, like he's expecting me to say my name, "Chloe."_

_He leaned over the table, "Nice to meet you, too." He said, then added, "How old are you?"_

_He's really bugging me now, but I don't want it to show in my face, that would be rude. "You know it's not polite to ask a girl her age." I said._

_We talked for another couple of minutes until I saw Derek and Simon at my peripheral. I smiled in seeing Derek. I noticed that his gaze was on Carter, but also on me at the same time. I rolled my eyes at Carter and mouthed to Derek, 'Don't ask.'_

_When they reached the table I motioned for Derek to sit beside me, Simon in front of him. I laid a hand on Derek's arm, seeing how tense he is, and said, "Finally, I thought you guys were never gonna show. Tori took off a few minutes ago. Apparently she didn't have a belt to match her new shirts." I remembered Carter was still here and introduced them. "Carter, this is Derek and Simon. Derek, Simon... Carter. He's shopping with his grandfather." Derek and Carter were having a stare down so I excused myself to get more fries._

_The scene changed._

_I was running through the dense forest near the mall. I can't really tell where Derek is, but I know that he's following my scent._

_I steered away from the path knowing that he'll catch me easily if I ran there, so I stayed in the forest. My small stature makes me fast compared to if I take the path, and I know for a fact that he likes a challenge. I circled back to get downwind. Derek leaped in front of me and I shrieked._

_I spun and ran._

_I looked to the side and saw Derek running up the path. Because of his huge stature, he's faster at the path without all the trees in his way, even if he is a werewolf._

_I took my eyes off of him and into the woods in front of me. I kept running and Derek jumped in front of me._

_I cursed._

_The scene changed._

_Me and Derek are still in forest, we were making out this time. I was straddling his hips, my arms around his neck, his hands on my hips._

_I broke the kiss and Derek tried to find my lips again. I pulled back, straightened, and said, "Relaxed enough to try Changing?"_

_"Almost. Not quite." He said._

_"Good." I said and I leaned in for another kiss which turned into another make out session in a matter of seconds._

_After a few minutes of 'relaxing time', Derek got undressed - except his boxers, of course, and I turned around to give him his privacy - and he got in position on all fours._

_I kept talking to him so that he'll be relaxed enough to Change. I leaned back to give him some space, I let him put a hand over mine to reassure him and that I'm there._

_His Change happened, back arching, hair protruding, bones cracking. I spent most of the time rubbing his back with my ore hand and whispering reassuring things to him._

_After his Change, Derek rolled over to his side, panting, tongue lolling, facing me. When he finally got to catch his breath, he pushed to his feet - paws - and nudged me with his nose._

_"So what's it tonight?" I asked. "Tag? Hide and seek? Fetch?"_

_Derek softly growled at me for the last one and I gave a small laugh._

_"Someday, I'm going to teach you to f-"_

"Chloe?" I heard someone say. Not too long until I feel someone shaking me. "Chloe, we're here." The same gruff voice says.

I lift my head from what I noticed is a rather muscular shoulder. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and remembered where I was and who I was using as a pillow. I lifted my head to see piercing green eyes looking down at me. I sat up fast, seeing as how our faces were so close, and bumped my arm on the door, hard.

"Oww..." I said, rubbing my arm. I looked outside my window to see that we're in our parking lot, parking in reverse.

"You okay?" Derek asked. I turned to him and nodded, smiling.

The car stopped. Everyone got put and took out Tori's large amount of shopping bags from the trunk. Derek got more of the load while I got the least, being the smallest.

We went up to our condo and I opened the door. I went in followed by Derek, then my dad, Simon, Tori, and Kit. I headed straight for my room and put the shopping bags down on the bed. Everyone else followed suit, except Simon who just dropped them on the floor. Tori glared at him.

"Jeez, Tori! How much money do you have on you?" Simon asked. Tori ignored him though.

"Okay, I need all guys to leave the room," she paused - none of them moved - for a brief moment and added, "Please?" She said smiling.

The guys left, but before Tori could close the door, I heard Simon mutter "Did the witch just say please?" I muffled a giggle and Tori just rolled her eyes.

"Did you just say please?" I asked her. The Tori I know do not say the word 'Please'.

"Your and my dad were in the room. They're nice. If it was just that idiot and wolf boy, then I would've just thrown them out."

I rolled my eyes, "That's so nice of you." I said sarcastically.

"And Miss Chloe Saunders is being sarcastic," she said, "we're even." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards a chair near my mirror.

"W-what are d-doing?" I asked then sat down.

"Preparing you for the show." She said it so casually that you would think that she's been doing this all her life. "We need to spruce you up." She added with a grin.

"No thanks, Tori. I don't need 'sprucing up'." I said. Who knows what she'll do to me.

She put her hands on her hips and towered over me. "Who said you have a choice? I also bought clothes for you, you know."

She walked back to my bed and rummaged through her many shopping bags. She came back with a bag full of make-up and a bag _for _the make-up. She dropped it on the table near me and went to my closet as started throwing my clothes out again.

I was abashed, "W-what are doing?!" I asked for the second time within five minutes.

"Re-checking your clothes. I found something in the mall that _might_ go together with something here..." After she threw every piece of clothing from my closet, she straightened, "Nope, nothing. Oh well..."

"You have to put them back you know."

She shrugged, "I'll do it later." She grabbed the make-up and grinned down at me, "Now shall we?"

"C-C'mon T-Tori. We-We're just w-watching J-Jaime Vegas' sh-show. There's r-really no-no need for this."

"You're forgetting that we're meeting her and the other Supernatural Council people after so we have to look good!" She reasoned.

"B-But - ", I sighed and gave up, "Fine, fine. But please don't overdo it."

"C'mon Chloe. Have some faith in me will ya? I've been doing my little brat of a sister's do for as long as I can remember." And with that final statement, she started.

She turned me around from the mirror and asked - commanded, really - to close my eyes and started applying eye shadow and eyeliner, something on my lips and cheeks. She told me to open my eyes but can't turn around yet. She got a curler iron and started curling the ends of my hair. She's doing something, I don't know what, but I'm having mixed feelings with it. She put a little powder on my cheeks one last time.

"Done!" She said, "You can turn around now."

I did and gasped. I looked... Wow!

Tori did a really great job. She put light blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, pink lip gloss, and a small amount of blush on my cheeks. With my still black hair, a little color isn't so bad. She took out another mirror and placed it behind me. The mirror reflected what was on the other mirror and saw that she put my hair in a half pony and making a small bow with it.

I turned and hugged Tori. She was surprised but patted my back - a bit awkwardly - nonetheless.

"It looks great Tori!" I held her at arm's length, which is really awkward since she's taller than me.

She stepped away, "Uh-huh... Okay... Awkward." She walked towards the bed and got out a light grey tank top, navy blue jean skirt, and a white cardigan. "Put these on."

She gave them to me and I started to change while she did her own makeup.

"I'm done." I said and Tori looked over, eyeliner half done.

She smiled, "I knew it would look great on you. Normally I would've picked blue 'cause you're a blonde, but seeing as you have black hair, I decided on something a bit darker that won't look emo whatsoever." She turned back to the mirror and finished with the eyeliner.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Are we done?" I asked. I looked at the time: 3:47 PM. I looked over at Tori and she's still curling her short hair. "I think that you should hurry up, Tori. We're leaving at four you know."

"Yeah, I know." She finished applying lip gloss and sauntered towards the bed to get the outfit she wanted.

"I'll be outside."

"Make sure the guys are at least wearing something appropriate." She said.

"Yes ma'am." I walked out of my room and onto the living room.

Dad and Kit were on the couch discussing finances, or something like that. Derek and Simon were playing Lego Harry Potter on the Xbox. From the looks of it, they're already on the second part of the game.

Derek turned to my direction and his eyes widened. _Are these clothes horrible on me after all?_ He stood up, game completely forgotten and walked over to me. He gave me a once over, still speechless.

"S-So, umm... D-Does it l-look good?" I asked.

He's just staring at me not saying a single word.

"Looks good Chloe." Simon said grinning at his brother. Derek nodded agreeing with him. I want to hear him say it though.

"What do you think, Derek?"

He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, then started again. I'm just standing there waiting when he finally said something.

He scratched the back of his neck, "You look great." I smiled and his face became pink.

"Derek's blushing!" Simon shouted, Kit and dad looked over, Kit grinned. This caused Derek's face to become redder.

"I. Am. Not!" He growled each word.

"Sure are." Simon said back, grinning.

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am. Not!" He growled again, and now I'm sure that his face is red from irritation now.

I pushed them apart, "Okay! Guys!" I snapped, "Why don-"

"Hello little miss Chloe Saunders." A voice behind me hissed. I turned around, no one was there.

"Chloe?" I looked up and Derek was looking down at me.

I blushed, "N-Nothing. Don't worry about it."

He gave me a scrutinizing look as if saying, _'Stop lying and tell me.' _He opened his mouth but was interrupted by my dad.

"You kids ready?" He looked at us three, "Where's Tori?"

"Right here." Tori said from the doorway of our shared room.

Tori looked gorgeous. Her short hair curled, her foundation really suits her and her clothes fit her very well.

She crossed her arms and looked straight at me, "Chloe, didn't I say to see if the two of them are actually wearing something nice?"

"W-Well... Umm... " I looked over at Derek and Simon.

Simon's fine, but Derek's wearing baggy clothes, like what he wears everyday.

"Go change, Derek." She said. She didn't say wolf boy because my dad's in the room.

"Why?" He asked with a frown on his face, giving her a scrutinizing look.

"You _cannot_ and _will not_ wear that in front of Jaime Vegas."

"Like it matters. She's not the one I want to talk to."

"Well you wouldn't want to be standing next to_ Chloe_ looking like a total slob, now do you?"

"Tori!" I yelled. I looked over at Derek but he's not there. "Where...?" I looked around when the door to Simon and Derek's room opened and out walked Derek in a black plaid button down shirt that fit him_ really_ well and fitter jeans.

"Wow neanderthal. Gotta admit I'm impressed." Tori said smirking, arms crossed, looking proud.

"Whatever." He replied then looked at me, "Is this good?"

I'm still trying to wrap my mind about him looking so... Wow! I've only seen Derek with baggy clothes, and occasionally just his boxers, but not like this!

"Chloe you okay?" I snapped out of it with Simon waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" Everyone was looking at me, I blushed, "I-I-I'm f-fine."

"You sure?" I nodded.

"Let's go kids." Dad called.

We all went to the hallway, down the stairs, onto the street, and started walking towards the theatre. It's a ten-minute walk and we got there no problem, unless you count a lot of people gawking at us on the street.

We're by the theatre's entrance when I remembered something.

"Jaime Vegas said to call before we leave. But before the show is good enough, I guess." I turned to Derek, "Do you still have that piece of paper?"

He nodded. He gave it to Kit, "Second number is Jaime Vegas'." He said, Kit nodded and dialed*. They talked for a few minutes, saying our names, seat numbers, and how many people. After all that, he hung up.

"She said to see her after the show. All we need to do is ask the manager to see her and show our tickets." We all nodded and walked towards the theatre.

"You think you might've gotten rid of me, Chloe, but you weren't even close!" The same voice hissed again. It sounds familiar but I have no idea where I've heard it from.

I turned around but, again, no one was there. Where could th-

"Chloe?" I jumped, startled. I turn around and Derek's by the door looking worried. I walked in the theatre, "Everything okay?" he asked from behind. I nodded.

"It's nothing." I whispered.

"If you say so." He said then led me to my seat.

We were on the first aisle so we could see Jaime Vegas better. I could feel the hairs on my neck stand. I looked around. It's a full house, some were standing by the sides and one person is even in the aisle between the seats.

Someone from behind is walking their way down the aisles and...

He walked right through him!

I gasped. The guy looked straight at me in a questioning manner. I blushed and turned back around. I looked over at Derek and I could tell he was going to ask me what's wrong, again.

"Don't ask." I said. Someone then grabbed my shoulders from my other side. I jumped and looked over, Tori was grabbing my arm, rather tightly, with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh! I can't wait! A spirit medium's gonna talk to ghosts in front of me! And that someone is someone that I've idolized!" She squealed, if this were an anime right now, I would've either fallen to the floor or sweat dropped.

"Umm... Tori. I talk to ghosts in front of you. Why are you so excited?" I asked.

She looked at me, "This is different!" She started, and continued, "She's a celebrity and," she looked around and whispered, "she can't raise the dead by accident by contacting a ghost."

"I-I guess, but-"

"No 'buts'. I'm excited okay? Can't we just leave it at that?" she crossed her arms.

I sighed, "Okay."

A man went over to our aisle along with a woman. I took a closer look. It was Clay and Elena.

Clay took the lead the aisle and sat on the empty seats. Elena greeted my dad and Kit and they did the same. Simon and Derek are talking to each other. As for Tori and me, we're just sitting there waiting.

A woman then came and stood in front of me. She kinda looked a bit like Tori, but older.

She smiled down at me, "Hello." She said.

"Umm... Hi?" I replied.

"Are you here to watch the show?"

"Ye~s?"

"That's good. What's yo-"

"Chloe?" I looked beside me to see Tori looking at me oddly.

"Yah?" I asked.

"Who were you talking to?"

I pointed in front of me, "This lady right-" I turned and she wasn't there anymore, "-here." I looked around, no sign of her, "Where'd she go?"

"The only person I heard was you. Besides, if there's a person standing in front of you, don't you think I would've at least see or hear her?"

"W-Well, y-yeah, I-I guess..." So who was I talking to earlier?

She saw my look and sighed, "You were talking to a ghost. Weren't you?"

"I-I-I..." I paused then continued, "I don't know." I looked down at my hands, "I guess so."

The lights on the stage changed and brightened. Smoke was seen, strobe lights flashing. I looked around and the people standing on the sides were moving closer to the stage. They were going around people and sometimes, even going around them.

_'Ghosts!'_ My mind said.

I turned back towards the stage just in time to see Jaime Vegas emerge from backstage. Soft music started playing.

"Good afternoon Buffalo, New York." She said and started walking towards the audience. The ghosts kept on moving forward until they were close to her. One particular ghost was close.

"I see a girl. Medium height, blonde hair with the name of..." She trailed of and the said girl said her name to her, "...Eunice. Does anyone have a recently deceased girl named Eunice?" A woman from the crowd stood up, tears threatening to fall, glaring daggers at Jaime.

"I had a deceased daughter named Eunice!" She snarled. The ghost looked at the woman with sympathy, as if she knows what's going to happen next and hoped that she was wrong.

The girl turned to Jaime and talked over all the other ghosts who were trying to get her attention, "Eunice says that she's fine and happy. She's with her grandmother and are watching over your family."

"Lies!" The woman bellowed. "She hated your kind! She wouldn't be talking to you because she hates you!"

"Now miss. Please calm down. I am only passing a message from your daughter."

The woman looked angrier and put her hands out. She said something and Jaime fell back a few feet.

A knock back spell! Normal people can't conjure up a knock back spell! Unless...

My eyes widened and looked at Derek. He was alert and worried. Eunice also looked worried and looked around. I looked back at the woman to see Jeremy restraining her.

Instead of the audience freaking out they were watching the whole thing in awe as if it were part of the show.

Jeremy suddenly froze and the woman hit Jaime again with a knock back the moment she stood up. I looked back to Eunice and our eyes met and she ran up to me.

"You have to do something! Please! This is all just a misunderstanding and my mom- " she paused, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. After a few seconds, she added, "- my mom will never forgive necromancers for what they did to my brother and father, so please!"

"What did they - we - do exactly?" I asked her. I didn't stutter on a dire situation, that's new.

"Chloe, who are you talking to?" Derek asked.

"The ghost of the girl, Eunice. She wants my help."

"We'll you're not going to. That woman is insane and I don't want you hurt." I wanted to retort but now's not the time.

"I'm just talking to Eunice, okay? I'm not jumping to anything." I said and turned back to her.

"M-My dad and br-brother, i-it's their power, okay? And-And the people we went to told them to embrace the darkness and - " she was cut off by a scream. We looked to the stage to see Jaime hiding her arm, trickles of blood flowing down, Jeremy tried to haul the woman out to only be frozen again and her hands sparked ready for another attack. I gasped. "See! She's unstable and if you don't stop her, that necromancer will be a goner!" She practically yelled.

I grabbed Derek's sleeve, "We have to do something! She'll kill her!" I whisper-yelled. I turned back toward the stage and the woman is about to hurl another spell when she froze.

Tori has her hands outstretched and a determined, scary look on her eyes. She stood up.

"Tori!" Kit yelled.

"I've got it!" She yelled back without turning around.

"What the hell is she doing?! We're not supposed to attract attention to ourselves!" Simon nearly yelled.

"Hey! Lady! I don't know who you are but no one attacks one of my idols and gets away with it!" She yelled at the woman and did a knock back of her own. Jeremy got hold of her and started to haul her out. Tori dropped her arm and sat back down.

Jeremy came back a few moments later and walked towards the stage. He helped Jaime up and whispered in her ear and she nodded. He grabbed the mike and spoke, "I hope you folks enjoyed our pre-show. Not to worry, the woman is completely harmless and Jaime Vegas is alright. I assure you that she is fine and it is fake blood coming out of her arm. That is all. And I would like to thank our hired actors." He returned back the mike and headed backstage, Jaime in tow.

Murmurs were heard. How the special effect were awesome, how the deranged lady looked serious to how her hands sparked and froze in the same position for roughly five minutes without moving a single muscle. Anything really.

I sat back, relieved. I noticed that Eunice is still here, looking relieved, sad, and worried all at the same time. I felt bad for her.

"It's okay now." I murmured. She looked at me and nodded.

"Say thanks to your friend for me." Was the last thing she said before disappearing.

I turned to Tori, "Eunice says thanks."

She raised an eyebrow, "Who? Wait... The ghost, right?" I nodded. "Okay then."

She sat back, arms and legs crossed. I turned to Derek and Simon to see them glaring daggers at Tori, Kit looking disappointed, and my dad completely confused about what just happened. There were also people missing from our row. Clay and Elena were not on their seats, probably restraining the lady.

I sat back again and the show started after a couple of minutes.

* * *

**Can you guess who the ghost is? There's an obvious clue! LOL**

**And a couple of things: One, I re-read the story and saw my mistakes. The contest between the nerds from Chloe's school and Derek was suppose to be Monday (so in 2 more chapters), not the next day, and yes, they transferred Friday because Monday was predictable. Two, Clay with Carter, well that part were just a bit confusing when he said that it was Carter he smelled, not Derek.**

**Anyway... R&R!**

**Exams are coming so my writing days are more limited than before, but the week after I will be updating I promise you that!**


	12. Who are you?

**Chapter 11**

**Well, the promise of uploading the week after the exams was broken. Sorry about that, I was enjoying my classes so much, plus I have Script writing third period nyarg-harg-harg.**

* * *

"I-I-I... I can't believe I'm standing near _Jaime Vegas_... I-I mean you're _famous_! I couldn't believe in actually meeting a person from TV! A-And, and-"

"Tori! Shut the hell up!" Simon snapped.

We're backstage after the show and Tori can't help fawning over Jaime Vegas. Derek's standing beside me, rigid, like he didn't want to be here... Or he's just nervous, but I haven't seen Derek nervous before, so I couldn't tell.

"Are you nervous to meet the Pack?" I asked. He pulled my hand towards a corner, away from the Pack. Once we got there he let me go, "What is it?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, is that a habit of his? "A little bit, yeah, I'm nervous. They're adults, they've been fighting for a long time, and what if they don't really want to help us? I can't fight them off if they turned out to be enemies."

I gave him a small smile. Same old Derek worrying about us. "It'll be okay, they said they're from the Supernatural Council."

"They could be lying. That child care worker isn't actually what he said he was."

"Don't be paranoid. They're not part of the Edison group, I can guarantee that."

"But there's no - "

"Yo, bro! Chloe!" Simon shouted, dragging a fussing Tori behind him. He walked over to us, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Derek said calmly. Simon gave him a scrutinizing look but let it go.

Jeremy walked over to us and gave Derek a formal smile, Jaime beside him.

Jaime looked at me and smiled, "Chloe. May I talk to you?" I glanced at Derek and I could tell that he wasn't comfortable. Jaime, seeing this, held my arm and we walked only a couple feet away, still at the werewolves' hearing range.

It surprised me when Tori said that Jaime Vegas is over forty years old. When you look at her she looks like a woman of her thirties. Flowing red locks, a great figure, ad to top it off, she's beautiful.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I know what you may think. That we couldn't be trusted and would hand you over to the people who's coming after you..." She paused to see my reaction. I had none since that's what Derek got me thinking only a few moments ago. "We wouldn't do that, I assure you. We really are part of the Supernatural Council and we will do whatever it takes to help you kids."

"And I'm grateful for that, really, it's just..."

"People who said they would help you turned out to be helping the enemy?" She asked. There's no accusation in her voice or her expression, just an adult who's worried about a couple of kids who's not sure of what else to do.

I nodded.

Something tapped my shoulder and I shrieked. I turned around and saw Liz holding a plastic flower on her hand. At the corner of my eye I could see Tori, Simon, and Derek walk over along with Clay and Elena.

Tori was the first to speak, "Is Liz here?" I nodded. She looked really happy to see - know - that Liz is here.

"Why is there a floating plastic rose?" Elena asked.

"Floating?" Jaime asked. She looked at Liz, then to the puzzled werewolf couple, to me, then back to Liz.

"Liz is a Volo half-demon. That's why there's a floating rose." I explained.

Jaime, Clay, and Elena looked amazed. Jaime's the only one who spoke though, "Oh, that's amazing. I haven't seen, or met, a Volo before. The only high ranking demons I know are Adam and Eve. Adam's an Exustio and Eve's an Aspicio."

"What's an Aspicio? I mean, we also had a friend who's an Exustio, but I haven't heard of an Aspicio." I looked at Derek and he only shrugged.

Everyone's eyes, except dad, Kit, and Jeremy, are looking at Jaime expectant. Jeremy and Kit are probably keeping dad preoccupied. Probably talking about business and such.

"An Aspicio," Jaime started, which tuned me back to the conversation that I'm actually part of, "is the highest form of sight demons. They could basically make you blind, x-ray vision, seeing things that are invisible to the naked eye with their own naked eye, and plenty more. As long as it has something to do with eyesight."

"Ooh, that's cool!" Simon piped up, "Are there any other demons?"

"Yes. But I doubt we will have that much time in just one seating."

"Didn't you miss anything when introducing an Aspicio?" A woman appeared behind Jaime. She's tall and really beautiful with a glowing sword on her back. She stared at me. "Another necromancer?" I nodded. She looked at my necklace and a look of wonder dawned her features. "You're a powerful one aren't you? To have that necklace you should be."

I was confused. What does the necklace have to do with it? So I just nodded.

"Who are you?" I asked. Derek, Simon, and Tori looked at me confused.

"Who's who?" Simon asked.

I looked at him, then back to Jaime and the ghost, "There's a woman behind Jaime with a glowing sword. And she said something about my necklace."

Derek's eyes widened and asked, "Is the necklace some sort of talisman that keeps her powers in check?"

"That's what I've heard, but I honestly don't know. Do you know Jaime?" The ghost answered.

Jaime shook her head, "I didn't even know there's things like that. I don't know. Oh, and my friend here says that she heard something about it but not entirely sure."

"So is your friend, umm, dangerous?" Simon asked.

Jaime answered that question, "She's not dangerous, I assure you." Jaime looked over at the ghost woman and asked, "Should I tell them or should I?"

"You'll probably end up doing it anyways. So you do it." She said.

"Fine, fine. So the ghost, as Chloe said, is the only Aspicio I know. The thing is, she's a half-demon, a dark witch, and an ang-"

"Hey don't tell them I'm a - " she disappeared and reappeared again after a couple of seconds. I heard her mutter, "Stupid filters."

"So the ghost's name is Eve?" Derek spoke surprising me.

Jaime nodded. "Yes. How did you know?"

"You said that people named Adam and Eve is an Exustio and Aspicio and you already introduced the Exustio, so through the process of elimination, the Aspicio's name is Eve, and I doubt that Adam is a female name."

"Bright lug ain't he? Even a bit of a smart ass." Eve asked me, I nodded. I stifled a laugh at the 'smart ass' comment but said nothing more.

I remembered that Eve isn't the only ghost here, and not the only one who is a high ranking demon.

"Umm... E-Eve? There's another ghost here t-that you may w-want to k-know." I looked behind me towards Liz. I stepped aside for her to see each other better. "The girl holding a plastic rose is Liz. She's a Volo half-demon and died a couple months ago."

Eve gave her a scrutinizing look. "A Volo, huh? I knew a Volo. Made sure the bitch stays in her hell dimension."

I looked at Liz and she seemed nervous. Obviously Eve doesn't have a good history with Volo half-demons but that won't cloud her judgement. Right?

"H-Hello. My name's Liz. A Volo." Liz introduced herself, only a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Eve smiled sweetly and put her hand out, "Eve Levine, Aspicio and a witch." They shook hands. "Wanna go somewhere so we could talk? I could give you some useful tips to survive the Afterlife." She chuckled at that last part.

Liz looked nervous, contemplating if she should follow or stay. "Umm..." She looked at me, I nodded at her to go because there is no way that Liz could know anything from the Afterlife from us. "S-Sure."

Eve took ahold of Liz's hand and they vanished, making the plastic rose she held drop to the floor.

"Where'd Liz go?" Tori asked.

"She and Eve went somewhere. Something about tips about the afterlife." I answered.

We all chatted for a couple more minutes when dad said that we have to go.

We're all walking back towards the condominium when the same voice sounded again, but now it seems rather familiar.

I froze mid-step when the voice started talking, "Got the Supernatural Council on your side, eh, Chloe. Well they can't help you when the Cabals get ahold of you."

I turned around and saw the same lady I saw in the theatre. The one that looked a bit like Tori.

"Who-Who are you?" I asked.

Someone got hold of my arm and turned to see that it was Derek. "Who is it?"

"It's the lady I've been talking to in the theatre."

"Eve?"

"That ghost girl, what's her name? Eunice?" Simon interjected.

I shook my head, "No. She looks a bit like Tori, but different eyes."

I heard Tori and Derek curse and Simon a little bit later. Derek grabbed my arm and started running towards the condo. Simon and Tori not far behind. I heard Kit and dad calling after us. Voices dimming the farther we ran.

I tripped a few times, I mean, who wouldn't be if you have my stature and a tall - not to mention fast - werewolf is pulling you? The answer is... Your gonna trip a few times, not to mention winded.

We reached the parking lot of the condo, no one in sight. I heard a 'tsk-tsk' sound behind me. I turn around and the woman was there.

"You do know that it's useless running, _Chloe_." The ghost hissed.

"Who are you!?" I demanded.

She paced all around us and stopped beside Tori. "Oh I know that your friends could answer that question. Or better yet, ask my dear, _dear_ daughter." She smiled a malicious smile while talking.

"What does that she-devil want?" Tori asked.

"I-I don't know. Who is she?" I asked, then added, "She also said that she's your mother."

Tori sneered and yelled at thin air, "So your my mother now, you bitch!? Did you forget that you put in and experiment and tried to kill me!?"

"And don't forget that you're a test tube baby, _honey_." She said the last word with so much venom that I flinched. But the thing that got my attention is the fact that she said Tori was a...

"...test tube baby?"

"What did you say?" Tori sneered.

"T-T-The lady s-said that don't-don't forget that you're a-a test tube b-baby." I shrunk from Tori's glare and looked away.

Derek's voice startled me, "You need to push her back, Chloe."

"Push her back? Push her back where?"

"The afterlife somewhere, I don't know. You did it before."

"Even if I did I couldn't remember it, now can I?"

He took a deep sigh and massaged the bridge of his nose, "You're right, but it would be helpful if you send her back."

How can I send her back? She looks familiar but I don't know who she is and Tori seems to really not like her, even though she's her mother, and Simon's been really quiet.

"Yes Chloe. Send me back, I'll just come back with reinforcements. And we all know ho... Ah!" She stumbled forward and I saw Eve and Liz, Eve with her hands outstretched and Liz looking at her as if she was her idol.

"...and that is one of the advantages of being a witch." Eve said.

"That's so cool, but is there something I could do? Other than being able to hold things?" Liz asked.

"Liz? Eve? How'd you get here?" I asked.

"Eve was teaching me about the Afterlife and different jobs there and... Mrs. Enwright?" She said. The lady was standing up looking furious.

"Who the _hell_ did that?" She yelled.

Eve took out her glowing sword an pointed at the lady, "I dare. Now who are you? Recently dead?"

The lady just stared at her, gaze unwavering, "Dead a few months and I'm a witch too, bitch." She opened her mouth and spoke another language but before she could finish, Eve cut her off by thrusting her sword through her stomach, and disappeared.

"Is she still here? You've been quiet for quite some time now." Derek said. I looked at him and he looks concerned.

I shook my head, "She isn't here anymore. Eve sliced her with her sword."

"And it was awesome! Could I also get a sword like that!?" Liz said, she sounds so enthusiastic that it made me smile.

"Uh-uh, nope, sorry kid. Only a select few with a high rank can have a sword like this."

"What kind of-" and they disappeared.

I turned back to Derek, Simon, and Tori and started walking towards the building, "So does anyone want to tell me who that ghost is?"

"My she-devil bitch witch of a mother." Tori muttered darkly.

"Anyway, her name's Diane Enwright, Tori's mom, as you've heard." Simon said.

I turned to Tori, "She looks like you."

Her sneer turned into a scowl. She scowled at me before saying, "I'll let you get away with it this time because you said _she_ looks like _me_, not the other way around."

"Umm... Thanks, I guess? Anyway Derek, don't you have that bet with the other Academic program kids?" I said, changing the subject.

"Yeah I do. I was planning on studying after the show, but you know, stuff happened." He said the last part giving me a side glance like it's my fault that he didn't get to study.

"Hey it's not my fault. You had all this time to study and you didn't." I defended.

"Who says he didn't?" Simon said, grinning. I giggled.

We reached the door and I opened it.

I went straight to the bathroom to wash the make up off then headed to my room to change, I found Tori already changing. She chewed me out but let it go since it'a my room.

I was tired so I changed, brushed my teeth, said goodnight to everyone, and went to bed. School starts early after all.

* * *

**Okay... That's it for now. I'm actually looking for people to beta my work because I am working on at least 3 or 4 stories, sill on the first chapter -_-"**

**Oh! And to those that read my lemon Love You, I'm making a Prequel for it. So it's basically how Derek and Chloe became friends with benefits but it will be rated T for the first few chapters (I wouldn't tell when I'm going to turn up the rating to M)**

**Oh! And R&R! XD**

**And the only 'high ranking' half-demons that Jaime knows is Adam and Eve is really funny and snuck up on me :P**


End file.
